Red String of Love
by blueberries95
Summary: Gumball and Marshall were madly in love, but something happened that broke their five year relationship. Now 10 years later they stumble upon each other in a high school reunion. Old feelings resurface and questions about their break up arise. What's Gumball to do when he doesn't remember why they broke up? GumLee. Yaoi / BL. (I drew the cover image)
1. Chapter 1

**prologue**

_I hum to myself as I pick another juicy strawberry, cut it in half and place it in a plate where the other half strawberries were resting._

_"Mmm strawberries, my favorite!" Says Marshall, surprising me as he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder._

_"I'm making strawberry shortcake." I smile_

_"Mm-hmm" he says as he pulls my hand from the cutting board and eats the piece of strawberry that I was holding._

_"Stop it! Wait until I'm done, I need all these strawberries." I scold as Marshall licks my fingers seductively_

_"But I'm hungry!" he whines_

_I pull my hand from his and lick the fingers he licked before picking another strawberry, "Shouldn't you be studying? You're already a second year student in university and I hear finals are close, stop playing around."_

_"It's fine. I'll study when the time comes." He says grinding his hips against mine_

_"How in the lemon muffins did you pass your first year? No, how did you manage to get into a university?"_

_"Oh c'mon don't be mean! Ya know I'm smarter than I look it." He laughs as he rubs my groin_

_I stop cutting and grip the counter tightly trying hard not to rub against him. Marshall notices and starts kissing my neck while squeezing my member._

_"Marshall stop it…I'm working now." I moan_

_"You've been working for a while, and you deserve a break. I know you high school students are always sexually frustrated."_

_"Hnn…aah!" I moan and lean back against my boyfriend enjoying his touch. "Nnot here…ah."_

_"Alright." Marshall holds my hand and pulls me out of the kitchen when the doorbell suddenly rings._

_"Who could that be?" says Marshall as he walks towards the door, but the moment the door opens he slams it shut again swearing loudly._

_I open my mouth about to ask who was it when the door bangs open and my butler Peppermint stands in the doorway. "Its quiet rude to close the door in the face of your guests." He says as he walks in. Four big bulky men walk in behind him, wearing black uniforms and looking very grumpy. Immediately I know that my uncle had sent them to take me back._

_"Sir, your uncle and I both believe that you've had your fun and now it's time for business." Says Peppermint addressing me._

_"Gumball doesn't want be in your stupid damn business! Get that in your thick skull!" yells Marshall as he comes to stand in front of me as if protecting me_

_Peppermint sighs before clicking his fingers as a signal. Immediately the men approach us, two hold Marshall from both his hands while one suddenly throws me over his shoulder._

_"Stop! Let me go!" I yell and kick_

_Peppermint dusts his clothes then turns around and walks away, "Come on now, let's go now. Your uncle awaits your arrival."_

_"Hey! Let him go! Leave him alone!" I hear Marshall shouting. I turn my face around to see him and gasp when I see him fighting those three men._

_"Marshall!" I kick harder trying to break free "Peppermint, tell them to stop! They're going to hurt him!"_

_But my butler ignores me and walks out of the apartment saying, "Finish the job fast. And don't leave a mess."_

_"Gumball!" I watch as Marshall tries to fend for himself unable to do anything to help him._

_"Stop it!" I cry as I hear the sound of bones cracking, "Please let him go! Marshall!"_

_"GUMBALL!" was the last thing I heard from Marshall as the man who's carrying me walks out of the apartment._

_"MARSHALL!" I scream at the top of my lungs._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, welcome to another GumLee fanfic! I hope you enjoy this one.

Before I let you go I need to explain the format of this story. At the end of every chapter you'll get a short flashback on Gumball's past which will be italicized and in present tense. Each flashback will uncover a bit of the mystery of the break up until you learn the truth. I apologize for the confusion.

Chapter 1: Our fateful Meeting

I slapped the alarm clock off and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Groaning I stretched and bits and pieces from last night's dream came to me. My Uncle, Lemongrab, kidnapping me, me screaming for Marshall's help, and him rescuing me. It was the same thing over and over again for the past 10 years. Marshall always rescues me, sometimes immediately, other times a bit later. There were so many versions of it that I don't know which version of the dream was the truth. I knew that Marshall rescued me; I just didn't how he did it or how long it took him.

I grumbled pushing the thoughts of Marshall and my dreams away; I slipped my feet into my pink furry slippers and walked to the washroom to freshen up. _I should stop fretting about Marshall, _I thought, _honestly I should be over him already! It's been 10 years for muffins' sake! _After I showered and slipped my work clothes on, I walked to the kitchen to prepare my coffee and a small breakfast when my cell phone rang.

"Good Morning Sir." Answered my secretary Peppermint

"G'morning." I replied stifling a yawn.

"The Yokohama corp. called, they want to reschedule the meeting." He said

I poured the coffee in my bright pink thermos mug and said, "Okay, I'll see to that when I get there" and with that I hung up. I hate it when Peppermint calls me early morning about work, as if I don't already know. I quickly slapped me a cheese and lettuce sandwich and left my house for work.

I was about to start my car when I remembered to check my mail, quickly I ran to the mail box grabbed everything within it and ran back to my car. _I'll sort the mail later_, I promised myself before driving away to my company.

10 years have passed and I am now a big CEO of CAN-DIEZ corp, one of the famous companies that sell chocolate bars and other candies. We have franchised all around the globe. I have basically just taken over the company after my uncle's sudden death, but I had no choice in it. I sighed inwardly as I walked to my company; the staff members greeted me cheerfully and I smiled in response. When I reached my secretary, Peppermint greeted me firmly as he opened the door to my office, and while I walked to my desk he reminded me of what was on my agenda for today.

"Thank you Pepp, you can leave now." I said as I dismissed him.

As soon as Peppermint left I slumped on my big leather chair.

I flipped through my mail one by one to pass time; almost all of them were spam. I was throwing all the mail in the trash can when one envelope caught my eye. It was an unusual blue in color, and the only person I know who send letters in blue envelopes was Fiona. I haven't seen her in 7 years, after graduating she became a freelance writer, she started touring around the world and writing about her adventures. So far she had visited most of the world.

I sighed and opened the letter reading what she wrote while drinking my coffee:

_"Greetings Gumball,_

_Hi! What's up? I'm coming back from my trip to Thailand in two days, and when I do I'll be hosting a high school reunion party! It'll be on the exact day that we graduated on 10 years ago. It'll be mathematical so you better come! Do you know how upset I was when you didn't come to the last party I hosted 5 yrs ago! Neither you nor Marshall Lee came. You have to come this time because the party will be held at LSP's exclusive club, Lumpy Space. I hope to see you there._

_Your mighty adventurer,_

_Fiona Mertins."_

With the letter an invitation ticket was attached. I stared at the letter and the invitation ticket debating whether it was a good idea to go this time or not. I didn't go last time because I was afraid I'd bump into Marshall. I didn't want to meet him, and I don't think I'm ready to meet him again. Fi said that Marshall didn't come to the last party_, maybe because he was avoiding me too?_ No, not possible. Probably because he was busy. But the question is will he come to this party? I sat back in my chair pondering on the thought. I did miss all my friends, and I wanted to see them so very bad, but was it worth the risk of meeting Marshall Lee?

"Sir, you have business meeting in 10 minutes." Said Peppermint when he suddenly opened the door to my office and surprised me, immediately I stashed the letter and the ticket inside my pocket and replied,

"Y-yes, right thank you."

Peppermint eyed me suspiciously and said, "Is everything alright sir?"

I cleared my throat and said, "Yes everything is fine Pepp. Thank you for worrying."

"I worry how the company would fair, if its CEO wasn't doing his job properly."

I smiled weakly and looked down at my desk, "Yeah."

After giving me one last look Peppermint left my office. I slouched back in my chair and stared out the window.

XxXxX

I really didn't want to go this time, I was going to call Fiona and tell her that I wouldn't be able to make it and use my job as a CEO as an excuse. So I didn't know why, two days later, I stood outside the Lumpy Space Club clutching my hands tightly. It was a bad idea, there's a 50% chance Marshall could be behind those doors, and I really didn't know what to do if I saw him.

I was about to turn around and walk away when LSP noticed me, he did a double take and said,

"Is that like who I think it is? OMG Gumball! It's me!" he said waving his hands around. He was wearing a lavender suit with a purple bow tie; his hair, which was now violet, was gelled and styled in a strange manner, and he was wearing three gold rings in each hand and both his ears were pierced as well.

"Hi LSP, how are you doing?" I said

"I haven't seen you in like ages! Look at you! Already a rich CEO, you're like so lucky. Are you here for the reunion? Oh you must be here for the reunion! Everyone is like already here and they're having a blast. Why are you standing here like? Come on in! You'll love the place cause like I designed it and all."

_He's still as talkative as he used to be_, I smiled. I followed after LSP inside his club, it wasn't that different from the other clubs around town, the music was loud it was packed with tons of people, who I guessed were all former graduates. I'm supposed to know these people but I could hardly see a thing and ten years have passed and everyone must have gone through drastic changes. Fiona though wasn't that hard to spot, mainly because she wore that bunny hat she used to wear back in high school.

"Oh my gosh Gumball!" she yelled when she saw me. Fiona ran straight towards me and attacked me with her famous bear hug. "I haven't seen you in really really long time!"

"Me too, how have you been doing?" I said hugging her back

"I'm super fine! Traveling around the world, meeting new people, living the dream you know!" she exclaimed

I laughed and said, "That's great. I'm glad to see you're doing fine."

"I'm really glad you made it. You know I was thinking that maybe…you know, now that you're a wealthy CEO you forgot all about us." She shrugged with a weak smile.

"What? Why would think that? There's no way I'd forget about you or everyone else. You were my best friend Fi."

"Thanks. Anyway what're we standing here for? We're supposed to be clubbing and having fun, come on let's go meet the others!" she said as she dragged me a long with her.

Almost everyone I knew has gone through some sort of changes, but most of them were still the same. It was actually not surprising that Cake and Marco got married, everyone saw it coming. I just felt bad though that I wasn't able to attend their wedding, there's only one person I would blame for this but he's long gone.

Two hours have passed and I'm still alive at the club. There had been absolutely no signs of Marshall Lee, which I'm greatly thankful for. I sat on a stool at the bar taking small sips from my cola, Fiona and Cake had insisted I get a bourbon or a shot but I refused. I had to drive home after this and I have tons of work to do, plus I barely managed to sneak away from work to come here. Peppermint doesn't know I'm here and if he does it'll be the end of my free time.

I took another sip and turned around to the dance floor where my former classmates were dancing like crazy, half of them already drunk. I laughed when I saw Fiona challenge one guy for a wrestling match because he didn't apologize to her for spilling her drink. I was glad that the wild side of her is still there. I turned my head around again about to ask the bartender for a replacement drink for Fi when someone caught my eyes, someone that resembled Marshall Lee a lot. Immediately I whipped my head away and focused on the condensation forming on my glass, _No. No. No. NO. Marshall can't be here! He can't! I must have imagined him there. Yeah. _

I sighed to regain my composure and decided to look around again; it was probably trick of the light. I slowly turned my head to the direction I thought I saw Marshall. I squinted taking a good look at every guy I saw, but there was no sign of him. I sighed in relief; it was all my imagination and nothing else. Just then the guy I was staring at turned and walked away revealing behind him none other but Marshall Lee himself. My eyes widen and I almost chocked on my spit before I turned my head away bringing my focus back on my drink.

_Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. It can't be him! Oh God! What if he saw me? He probably didn't see me. I mean it's so dark in here. There's no way he saw me_. But just to be sure I picked my head and looked back at the direction Marshall Lee was standing and immediately regretted it when we made eye contact. _BAD IDEA_! I thought whipping my head around so fast it could have flown off my neck. _He saw me! I shouldn't have come here_! I thought. I was about to stand up and walk away when I heard someone say,

"Gumball? Is that you?"

I slowly and casually turned my head toward the voice seeing Marshall standing beside me. His hair was slightly longer now and is tied in a low ponytail at the base of his neck, his voice was deeper, he grew taller, and he looked much more muscular than before, but his style in clothing haven't changed much though. I swallowed hard and said,

"Marshall Lee?"

Marshall smiled and sat in the stool beside me setting his drink down, "I finally got to see you." He said quietly, before looking me head to toe, "10 years huh?"

I gave him a small smile and kept my eyes down, "yeah. Ten years."

"So, how have you been?" he said after clearing his throat

"Fine…I'm fine."

"You took over your uncles' company, right?"

"Yeah."

"I remember you never wanted to work for him, but apparently that changed."

"Mmm." _Shit! What's with this one sided conversation! It's so awkward! "_What about you Marshall? How have you been?"

I don't know why I'm asking, I know exactly how he is doing! Marshall is very big musician, he used to be in a band for 5 years but he recently went solo. It's not like I read all his latest news, people just happen to talk about him around me and I also blame the news channel for advertising about him so much…oh and the radio for playing his music every morning and afternoon.

"I'm fine too…."

I nodded and then there was this long awkward silence between us. This has never happened before, when we used to date there was never an awkward silence, we always had something to talk about, and if there ever was a silence it was a comfortable one. I wasn't sure how to deal with silence, what was there to talk about? We haven't seen each other in a very long time and the only thing we can talk about is our past, and I have no intention of opening up the subject. Maybe I should ask about the weather that sounds like a safe topic…right? _Glob! Why is this so hard! I should stick with the weather._ I looked up at him to ask and found him staring at the dance floor with a small smile; I looked at what he was staring at but found out that he was actually lost in thought. Without realizing it I found myself staring at him, assessing him, admiring him. It had been too long and I never realized how much I had missed him. Again I asked myself the same question I do every day, why did we break up? I f I still loved him, why did we end it between us? I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him; I licked my lips unsure of what to do. Should I go along with my urge? _No I can't…we can't do that_. We're not together anymore, What if he's already over me like how I'm supposed be! He definitely doesn't see me that way anymore…and neither do I. Neither should I.

"Say, Gumball. How old are you now?"

"28"

"Hmm" Marshall smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. He was about to say something when suddenly a girl with platinum blond hair attacked him from behind

"Marshy *hic*" she slurred wrapping her arms around Marshall's neck

"Ash? What're you doing here?" asked Marshall, concern clearly painted in his words

Ash started nibbling on his earlobe before Marshall swatted her away. She was tipsy and couldn't stand properly so Marshall had to stand up to help her.

"Marshy, I wanna go home *hic*"

"I'm busy at the moment, call George and ask him to drive you home."

I turned away unable to look at Marshall interacting with this female companion. _What am I doing here?_ I asked myself again, _I didn't want to be here so why did I come?_ I drained my cola before getting up wanting to leave this place at once.

"Wait! Gumball!" I heard Marshall call, but I decided to ignore him. I rushed out of the club to my car and drove away without a second thought. I had to get away; I needed to clear my thoughts. I needed a break. I drove fast, beyond the speed limit until I got home. I was afraid of Marshall catching up to me. He wasn't supposed to be in this town! Last I heard he was on a tour in France, so what's he doing back here? As soon I got home I switched my cellphone off and crawled in my bed.

Does this mean something? This meeting, our first meeting after 10 years, does it have a meaning behind it? Is this fate's fault? Should I blame destiny? I groaned on my pillow as these questions swarmed my head, and old questions arise. Why did Marshall and I break up? What happened that day when Peppermint dragged me out of Marshall's apartment? I squinted my eyes shut trying to dig in my memories for answers but it only resulted in giving me a headache.

This meeting, that one-sided conversation, it all reminded me of our very first meeting 15 years ago. Back when my parents died, back when life was so dark, back when I hated everyone including myself. I was 13 when I met Marshall who was at that time 15.

…

[_I stand at the edge of the deck clutching the base of the switch blade hard. _If I was going to do this I should do it fast,_ I think. I hold the blade to my scared wrist, its sharp tip pinching my skin. I'm about to cut when someone's shout scares me that I lose hold on the blade and it falls from my hand to the sea below me. I whip my head around really mad wondering who shouted. A boy who looks a few years older than me approaches me carefully with one hand raised. He has dark hair that curls at the base of his neck, and bright red eyes which is very rare, he wore a grey jeans and a black striped shirt. _

_"Hey." He says casually_

_"What do you want?" I ask glaring at him_

_He smiles showing his sharp canines and says, "I want to be your friend."_

_"I don't." I sneer_

_The boy's smile doesn't falter as he closes the distant between us, "My name is Marshall Lee Abadeer. I'm new in town, Just moved in yesterday with my mom. I was checking the place out when I saw you."_

_I continue to glare at him as I spit my name out, "Gumball. My name is Gumball, and I hate you."_

_The boy, Marshall, chuckles and pats my hair saying, "you're cute."_

_I swat his hand and walk away from him, because of this guy I lost a great opportunity. Now I have to go back to the hell hole I call home. _

_"Hey! Gumball, wait! Will I be seeing you around?" I hear him yell_

_I turn around still glaring at him and stick my tongue out before running back home. When I get there I climb the stairs to my room as silently as I could, not wanting to seek my uncle's attention._

_"Gum Ball? Is that you?" I freeze in my spot as my uncle descends the stairs and stops three steps behind me. His blond hair is separated at the sides, his brows are furrowed, and he is wearing his usual black suit._

_"Where were you?" he asks_

_"Nowhere, I was just walking around." I speak_

_"tch. Have you seen my pocket knife?" he asks_

_Immediately I stuff my hands in my pockets and look down at my red sneakers, "No, I haven't."_

_"So you didn't take them?"_

_"No."_

_Suddenly he grips my arm and pulls it out, he stares at me scars in disgust and I cant help but look away feeling ashamed._

_"I hope you didn't use my knife for these, I don't want it stained with your dirty blood."_

_"I didn't-I didn't use…your knife." I choke_

_He let goes of my hand and wipes both his hands with a handkerchief, "I don't want you flashing those in public it could seriously ruin my image." He says before walking down the stairs and leaving the house._

_Damn it._

_I should've been free by now.]_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Do you guys realize how hard it is for me to imagine an older Gumball and Marshall!? No matter how hard I try i can not for the love of me see them as 30 year old men! Can you guys see it? Do they sound like older men? How does 30 year old men sound like anyways? I dont know how 30 year old men act like?! Please excuse me while i panic over this.**

Chapter two: Café Buttercups'

I tapped my pen impatiently while staring at my computer screen. I was supposed to be working but instead here I am brooding over Marshall Lee. It has been over three days exactly since the reunion party, and that Vampire managed to smuggle his way to my thoughts. I sighed heavily and tossed my pen away, if Marshall was really here in town that means there was a very high chance of me bumping into him! I gritted my teeth and scratched my head, having Marshall back in town is making my life really hard. I'm going to have to refrain myself from going anywhere beside my company, also avoid any places that attract Marshall especially bars and clubs. Not that I visit them anyways.

I suddenly sat up realizing that Marshall had yet again succeeded in invading my mind. I cursed under my breath and scooted closer to my desk trying to focus my attention on my work, Even though I really wasn't in the mood for it. I scowled while reading an email I had received from one of my business partners in Italy; they were requesting a shipment of one of our newest creation, Bubbly Space, a bubbly chocolate bar. I quickly typed him a reply of how much he wanted and how long it will take for the shipment to be ready, then I typed another email to Peppermint telling him about the details of the email and letting him handle the shipments and all.

After few hours of working I pushed myself off my chair and stretched my body; I hated sitting in the same position for too long. I checked my watch and decided it was time for me to take a break.

"I do deserve it." I said to myself

When I opened the door of my office and stepped out, Peppermint immediately stood up from his chair and gave me a questioning look.

"Is there a problem, sir?" he asked

"No." I shook my head, "I'm taking a break. Maybe grab me some food too." I said patting my stomach

"If you're hungry then there is no need for you to leave the company. I can get you someone to go and grab you some lunch."

"Um no that's fine. I kind of wanted to stretch my legs also." I said hoping he'd let me go

"There's still no need for you to leave. You do know this company has a recreational center right? It also has a cafeteria." He said firmly

I sighed and scratched my head before saying, "I know Pepp, I know. But I want to go out; I need to get some fresh air. I've been sitting in my office since morning and I can't stand it.

I saw Peppermint press his lips together in a thin line and spat, "Fine. Just don't be gone for too long."

"Thanks. It won't even take a minute." I said smiling as I jogged towards the elevators.

I put my sunglasses on and took a deep breath of the fresh air and let it out in puff. Smiling, I almost skipped down the streets but managed to control myself, I took long strides enjoying a slow walk to my favorite café. Buttercups'. I still had a smile on when I opened the door hearing the usual chime that indicates a customer's arrival when I saw the devil standing at the doorway. Marshall Lee and I stood in our spots gaping at each other.

"I don't see you in 10 years, yet I see you twice in a week? Who should I thank fate or destiny?" he said flashing me his lopsided smile.

It took a while until the warnings bells in my brain went off. _What the hell was I thinking? Here I told myself not to go anywhere beside my house and my company to avoid any bumping into Marshall, yet here I am doing the exact opposite! And look where it got me!_

"M-Marshall Lee…what a coincidence." I said faking enthusiasm.

"Yo move it dude!" said the guy behind Marshall

"Sorry man." Replied Marshall as he moved to stand beside me allowing the people behind him walk out.

Every hair on my body stood and even though his arm wasn't touching mine it still felt like it was, _How in the name of science can I feel his body heat? _I yelled inwardly yet managed to keep a stoic expression.

"Marshall, you coming man?"

I looked to see three boys and one girl standing a bit far each holding a drink. I recognized the girl immediately; she was the one who flung herself on Marshall during the party three days ago. What was her name again? Ash? Nash? No it was probably Ash. Well whatever her name was she and those guys seem to be friends with Marshall, which meant that he was busy which also, means that Marshall is bound to leave with them and I'll get the afternoon to myself free of Marshall. I smiled and took a step in towards the café when Marshall spoke tossing his arm around my shoulder pulling me back against his chest,

"Nah, I think I'll stay, got a lot to catch up on with this guy here."

"Whatever. See you later." Said his friend as they turned around and left. The girl, Ash, blew Marshall a kiss before following after them.

I tried prying Marshall's arm from around my neck mainly because I was in an embarrassing position, but when Marshall removed his arm voluntarily and I thought I was free for good I suddenly felt his hands on my back pushing me towards the café.

"I'm not letting you go Gummy. We've got a lot to catch up on." He said as he dragged me all the way to an empty seat.

"Look Marshall I think we have conversed enough at the"-

"Conversed? We didn't talk enough, plus you ran away in the middle of the party. Anyways stay here I'll be right back."

And with that Marshall left me sitting by myself at a table for two. I sighed and took my glasses off; _I should've listened to Peppermint! I should've stayed in my company and eaten the cafeteria food. _

Dammit!

In a short time Marshall returned and handed me a sandwich and a cup of tea. I stared in disbelief at the food in front of me. Marshall bought me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and iced tea…my favorite. There was no way he still remembered, it must be a fluke! I mean I don't even remember what I had for dinner yesterday! Which, by the way, I do I had Salmon.

"A PBJ sandwich with iced tea, your favorite, unless that changed." He said as he sat opposite of me with an iced cappuccino smiling.

"No. It's not my favorite anymore." I lied yet I picked the slice of sandwich and took a small bite.

"Oh um well, that's a shame." He said propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand

The PB&J sandwich didn't last long, in a matter of seconds I devoured it all. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. When I swallowed the last bite I licked the jelly from my fingers and from my lips and took a long sip from my iced tea.

Marshall who was watching me the whole time chuckled and said, "I'm glad that some things didn't change about you."

Feeling myself blush I chugged my drink and avoided eye contact with him. When I noticed my reaction I scowled at myself for acting like a teenager and put my drink down looking back at Marshall.

"Marshall I don't see the need for us to 'catch up on'. There is nothing for us to catch up on, everything ended 10 years ago."

Marshall looked down at the table with a sad smile that tugged at my heart, I almost wanted to take back my words and hug him. Almost. "How do you know it was over? I mean we didn't even try to meet up for the past 10 years."

We didn't even try? Something flashed, a memory, but before I could grab it, it was gone. I shook my head and decided to change the subject. "What brings you back home?"

"I missed you." He suddenly said looking me right in the eye and I could tell he was serious. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at him wide eyed. _What is he thinking?_

"Marshall wha-"

"Why did you take over that old fart's company?"

"Huh?"

"What happened to living your dream?"

I looked away taking interest at the invisible thread on my cuffs, _what am I supposed to tell him? After my uncle's death I was forced to take over seeing as I'm the only eligible family member?_

"My dream is long gone. It died like everything else in my life."

"You have the right to refuse to work in that shady business!"

"You don't understand Marshall. I have no say in this. I never did." _But it won't be like that for long, no it won't._

Marshall cursed and I noticed his grip on his drink tightened.

_Does he still care? No! Gumball! Stop thinking like that!_ I cleared my throat and asked, "I uh I see you got yourself a nice girlfriend."

He looked at me puzzled so I said, "Ash?" hoping I got the name right.

"Oh, Ashley, no we're just friends. I don't date, haven't since we broke up." He said whispering his last words

I almost choked on my drink when I heard him, there was no way he said what I think he said.

"What about you? Heard you got a hot fiancée, what was her name again Betty?" he said changing the subject

"Brittany." I say bluntly "And it's nothing but a business relationship."

Suddenly my phone buzzed loudly making me jump. Marshall looked at me one of his eyebrows raised.

I pulled my phone out to read a text message from Peppermint saying that I was very late and had piles of papers on my desk that needed to be done immediately. I was gone for merely 30 minutes yet it felt like 5.

"Do you have to go?" asked Marshall

"Yes. I'm quite busy you see." I said slipping my phone back into my pocket. After thanking him for buying me lunch I left my seat and walked out of the café just to be stopped by Marshall again.

He held me from my arm tightly as if fearing I would disappear, "Wait, Gumball. Can I at least have your phone number? I want to be your friend again." He said smiling

For a second I was about to say yes, I was about to accept his offer. But I managed to stop myself in time. As gently as I could I took his hand off of my arm and said, "Look Marshall I'll say it to you again, what happened between us is gone, whatever it is. We should move on and forget we ever knew each other."

With that I turned around without looking at Marshall's face and fast walked back to my company. When I got to my office I found out that Peppermint was not kidding about the pile of paper on my desk, there was at least 3 piles all sitting there quietly waiting for me. I dragged my feet to me desk and sat on my chair.

"You were gone for a really long time. Please don't do that again." Said Peppermint before leaving my office.

I sighed heavily as I grabbed my pink pen and started working; already wishing I could go back to sitting with Marshall. That reminded me, Buttercups' Café, was where I met Marshall for the second time and where we first shared a kiss.

…

[_I run. I run as fast as my legs can go. I think my calves are going to fall off. My legs burn and my chest feels tight. I have never run this hard in my life. I turn my head back and make a quick scan for him. I see him. He's far, very far. I think I might be able to out run him. All I have to do is turn right at the next intersection and I'll be, omf-_

_"Woah! Watch it dude."_

_I look and realize that I bumped into someone, someone who looks vaguely familiar. Especially that black hair and those red eyes. But I don't have time to chat I had to get away. I look back searching for him my eyes scanning the crowd quickly._

_"Gumball? That's you? Wow man I haven't seen you in a month!" says the guy, I briefly turn my head back at him and realize why this dude looked familiar. This was the guy who ruined my last chance to be free that time, what was his name again?_

_"It's me, Marshall remember?" he reminds me_

_"Yeah, yeah." I nod scanning the crowd once again; I can't let him ruin my chance of freedom this time. I turn to walk away when I suddenly get pulled back. I look and realize that he's grabbing hold on my arm._

_Dammit! Why won't he leave me alone!_

_"Yo Marshall, what's keeping you?" Marshall and I both look to see his friends waiting for him. _

_Of course he has friends. Didn't he say he was new in town? For a second I feel a pang of jealousy, this guy just came here last month yet he was able to make friends quiet fast. And me? I've been in this town for 5 years yet I haven't made any friends yet._

_"Sorry guys, I can't go anymore." Says Marshall and he wave his friends goodbye before turning to look at me smiling. "Why haven't I seen you since then?" he says to me_

_I look at him bewildered. Did this guy really think I'd be friends with him? Is he even for real? I turn my head around to scan the crowd of people again and I see him. My butler. I tug at my arm wanting to leave. "Let me go." I say trying to pry his hand off._

_"What's wrong?" he asks_

_He won't understand. I don't have time. I must go now before it's too late! I tug harder and slap at his hand but his grip only got tighter._

_"What's the matter, Gumball?" he says a look of concern painting his face._

_I ignore him and look back at the crowd. He's closer. In few minutes he'll find me and he'll drag me back. I shake my head and pull at my arm until I think it's going to rip off. Suddenly the guy, Marshall, yanks me hard and pushes me against the wall. I glare at him about to give him a piece of my mind when he suddenly does something that makes me go blank. It happened so fast I didn't have time to react. Marshall pressed his lips against mine, and I couldn't help but think wow his lips are soft. _

_I probably look like an idiot. Standing there, frozen in my spot, my hands hanging at my side uselessly, while every fiber in my body tries to process What the Hell Was Going On? Out of the corner of my eye I see Peppermint. I breathe in sharply and I guess Marshall notices because next thing I know was his hands are cradling my face gently as he tries to hide my face from the passerby's._

_When Peppermint disappears from view Marshall slowly pulls away. "I guess he's gone now." He says as he licks his lips. It takes me awhile until I regain my self-control, and I when I do I push him hard._

_"What the hell was that for?" I say_

_Marshall chuckles and says, "Not going to thank me? I practically just saved your ass."_

_I step on his foot hard and say, "I didn't need your help!"_

_"First, ow! Second, you need to calm down because I need to know what the fuck was going on."_

_He grabs my hand after that and drags me to the nearest café. _

_"You're not leaving until you tell me everything." He says once we are seated_

_"Make me." I say when my stomach suddenly growls loudly. A feint blush spreads across my face and I look down at my lap feeling very embarrassed. _

_Marshall on the other hand laughs at it before saying, "That makes both of us. What do you want? I'll buy it for ya."_

_"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I whisper _

_"Got it." He says as he walks to order. I look at him and wonder, just who is this guy and what's his deal? _

_Within a minute he's back placing my order in front of me. I practically inhale my food, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast which was seven hours ago, and this was the best PB&J sandwich I ever had!_

_"Slow down, Gum. No one is after you or your food!" chuckles Marshall as he chews _

_I feel embarrassed for my lack of manner, so I try to slow down but I fail miserably. After I finish my sandwich I lick the jelly from my fingers and my lips._

_"So, now that your stomach is full are you going tell me what's wrong?" he asks smiling_

_"I'm running away." I say before I could stop myself_

_"Why?"_

_"Why not? I don't want to live with him, my uncle, he's awful and I hate him."_

_"Hey." He says gently, placing his hand over mine, "it can't be that bad?"_

_I knew it, this guy wouldn't understand. No one does. Everyone sees my uncle as a great person, but no one knows who he really is. Feeling stupid for opening up to this stranger, I stand up and walk out of the café._

_"Hey! Gumball, wait." I hear him as he suddenly grabs hold of my arm again refraining me from running away. "Okay look I'm sorry. So maybe your uncle is horrible and all but have you thought this escape through? Do you know where you will be staying?"_

_I realize that I haven't thought pass the escaping part. I didn't know where I will be staying I didn't have any money on me. Slowly I shake my head._

_"Thought so." He says "Anyways, wanna stay over? I'm sure my mom won't mind, actually she wouldn't care."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup!" he says as he pats his jeans; he curses under his breath and says, "I left my phone inside, wait here. Don't leave!" _

_I stay and decide that maybe he's not so bad after all. Plus I'm starting to like those red eyes of his and his oddly shaped ears; I mean who has pointy ears anymore?_

_I smile and think maybe things are finally starting to turn good for me. I shouldn't have thought that because immediately I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I whip my head and look to see Peppermint standing over me out of breath._

_"I thought I saw you standing here. Come on, let's go home. This is the worst attempt of escape I've ever seen."_

_"No, wait you can't." I start._

_Peppermint's nails dig through my skin as he says, "You better keep your voice down, and you don't want this on the papers now do you? You've already caused your uncle a lot of trouble. I don't want to see you attempting anything stupid anymore, you get that?"_

_"Please Peppermint, hear me out! You can't do this!" I plea_

_But Peppermint doesn't listen to me; he continues to drag me all the way back to my uncle. And the only thing on my mind is Marshall, and what will he think when he realizes I'm not there anymore.]_

_**A/N: So, apparently I dont know what CEO's do. I'm just improvising here, I know you understand right? **_


	4. Chapter 4

I stretched my arms and took a sip from my cardamom tea before returning to my work on my laptop. I was in all honesty quiet bored and I longed to leave my seat and go do some baking in the kitchen._ Baking will have to wait until I'm done with this, _I thought.

It was the weekend and while everyone on earth was enjoying it by sleeping in, partying and relaxing, I am forced to spend my weekend working.

"As if I don't work enough during the weekdays." I grumbled, "If I knew this would be the life of a CEO I wouldn't have signed up in the first place."

I sighed and shook my head when I remembered the reason why, _bear with it Gumball! Just one month left, one month and you'll be free! _I told myself. _And once I'm free I'll do nothing in my life but bake, bake and bake._

I took another sip of my tea but almost spilled it on my laptop when the doorbell rang scaring me out of my shoes. Setting the tea cup down I stood up and head for the door, I don't usually get any visitors so I was quiet curious about who this guest was.

"Hi, baby!" squealed Brittany when I opened the door for her, she jumped at me and hugged me hard pressing her body against mine in the most inappropriate way. I held her from her shoulders and kept her at a respectful distance away from me.

"Good afternoon, Brit." I said trying not to cringe

"Surprised to see me?" she winked

"What a surprise, trust me I wasn't expecting you at all. Really." I said leading her inside my house

She giggled and kissed me cheek, "You're so charming, babe."

I walked back to my work place at the dining table while she strolled to my kitchen and rummaged through my fridge. "Sugar, why's your fridge filled with nothing but dessert? Have you been baking again?" she called

"Yes." I said suddenly finding my work very interesting

I was typing a response email to Pepp asking him to increase the budget in sector four when I felt Brittany's arm coil around my neck from behind. "You promised me you'd stop this baking problem you have, it's so unmanly." She cooed in my ear.

"Brit, please I'm working here." I said

Brittany huffed and walked to sit across from me, "I know I told you that you look hot when you're so concentrated on work but that's all what you have been doing recently, and I'm feeling very lonely." she pouted

I sighed and took my glasses off massaging the bridge of my nose, "Is that why you came here today?"

"Well kind of, I just came from Germany yesterday and my fiancé is the first person I see." She said then paused for a minute before asking, "Did you even miss me?"

No. I didn't miss her. What's between Brittany and I is nothing but business. My uncle arranged this thing in hopes the company will benefit from it. Brittany's father, Mr. Breakfast, owns a branch of breakfast bars all across the country and she's the only heir.

Brittany got up and took the seat beside mine wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder. "Why don't you take a little break, baby? We could, you know, have fun?" she whispered

Cold sweat ran down my spine and my hand hovered above the keyboard frozen. Brittany had moved her hand and started to caress my thigh while sucking on my neck. "Come on, play with me."

I stood up and stepped as far away from her as possible, "Brit we've talked about this before, I don't want to do it with you. Need I remind you that this is nothing but a business relationship?" I said clutching my wrists protectively behind my back.

I knew Brittany was mad without looking at her face, what I didn't know was that she would slap me hard across the face,

"I hate you!" she yelled and stormed out of my house

I rubbed my cheek and winced at the pain, _at least she's gone now._

"Bonnibeau Gumball, what the hell were you thinking?" hissed Peppermint when he walked into my office Monday morning. Immediately I closed my blog where I post baking advices and pretended to be immersed in work.

"Good Morning Peppermint." I said with a smile, "Why are you so upset?"

"Why you ask? Maybe because of what you did to Brittany the other day!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know, her father called and complained about how you're mistreating his daughter and threatened to cancel the arrangement between us! Do you realize the big mistake you did?"

I stared at him unsure of how to respond, I didn't regret what happened that day with Brit. Sleeping with her was something I could never bring myself to do.

"You should fix this as soon as possible before it damages the whole company's welfare."

"Alright, Alright I'll talk to her as soon as I get a chance." I promised

Peppermint eyed me suspiciously and said, "Her family is hosting a party to celebrate their 45th anniversary since they opened their business. Since you have been invited, you will go and you will apologize to her."

"Don't worry Pepp I promise I'll show my face at the party."

"I certainly do hope so, _sir_."

And with that my secretary was gone and I was left by myself again, I took my water bottle and drank some water before logging back on to my blog.

I braced myself as I entered the hotel where Brittany's family was hosting their party. Internally I didn't want to attend but like always I didn't have a say in it. I clutched the bouquet of flowers and walked towards the reception desk and asked where the party is being held. The ballroom was huge which was typical since we were in a five star hotel.

I walked around the ballroom looking for Brittany's social circle, it didn't take me long. Finding her was easy because she was always the one with the loudest laugh, just follow the loud noise and you'll find her and her obnoxious friends.

"What do you want?" she said glaring at me when I called her.

"I'm here to apologize about the other day" I said wearing a small smile while handing her the flowers, "I'm Sorry."

Brittany's eyes sparkled as she accepted the flowers, "Aw baby, you're such a gentleman! I love that about you a lot." She said then she looked up at me as if expecting something more.

"W-what?" I said hesitantly

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she said pointing at her lips then closing her eyes and she leant forward.

I groaned internally then bent down and connected our lips; she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. I couldn't stand having her tongue in my mouth I wanted to push her away from me, but if I did that it will enrage her and cause even more trouble. So I sucked it up and allowed my hands to rest on her hips. She pulled away slowly after that, which I was very thankful for, and gave me one of her tight hugs, "I love you sugar!" she said.

The celebration started right after that, and Brittany left me to hang out with her friends. Then her father gave a long speech about how his family started the business and how it had developed since then. I wasn't in the mood for partying or these high class celebrations, I was tired from all the work Peppermint is making me do every day and the only thing on my mind was sleep. Oh how I longed to leave this place and go snuggle in my bed.

After Brittany's father finished his speech it was my turn to say something as well, since I was his daughter's betrothed. I walked up to the stage followed by Brittany and smiled down at all the people; even though I wasn't feeling it I couldn't let that show on my face I was the CEO of CAN-DIEZ corp. Brittany stood beside me her arms looped around mine.

"I would like to congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Breakfast for another successful year, and I hope that the Breakfast Bar will only keep increasing in profit and eventually become one of the world's top known bars. Not that it already isn't. There isn't anywhere that I'd like to be other than here, within everyone, enjoying this celebration."

After I got a round of applause I smiled and walked down the stage where Brittany kissed my cheeks and said she was very proud of me. I continued my fake smile and compliments the whole time while exchanging business talks with the other guests until my cheeks were aching. It was pretty late at night when I decided that I should go home, Brit complained a lot but after I promised her a date she let me go.

I sighed heavily when walking down the hallway towards the hotel's front door, I was very exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open that's why when I saw Marshall Lee walking in the hotel I thought I was imagining things. He strode in like he owned the place holding his head high with pride. He wore black leather jacket above a white tee shirt, red pants that were cuffed up at the ankles, sneakers and a beanie. I stood in my spot and stared at him until he noticed me.

"Gumball? Is that really you? What're you doing here?" he said smiling as he took off his sunglasses

"I uh, wh-what're you doing here?" I stuttered

"I'm staying here. You? You can't possibly be staying here too?"

"No, um I was…Brittany's family were celebrating their 45th anniversary and I was invited."

"Oh, I see." He said as his smile disappeared

"Wait, you said you were staying here? Why, what happened to your house?"

"I lost my key in the airport when I came here." He said with a shrug

"Typical." I snorted when I noticed his long hair was cut back to how it used to be before, "Did you get a haircut?" I asked

"Yeah, the long hair was bothering me hard to wash and all." He said

"Pity, I liked it." I mumbled

"Hm?"

"Nothing." I blushed realizing what came out of my mouth

Marshall smiled and stared at me for a while before saying "Are you okay? You look tired."

"Just exhausted." I sighed

"You should take a day off, rest your body and all."

I nodded

Smiling Marshall looked left then turned his head and looked right before suddenly bending down and kissing my lips.

I slapped my hands on my mouth and glared at him, _does he still have his habit of randomly kissing me?_

"Come visit me whenever you're bored. I'm in room 1215." He winked then turned and walked towards the elevators.

I took a deep breath before walking out of the hotel and to my car.

_He smelled like apples and wilderness._

_….._

[_I stare at Marshall as he flirts with the two girls beside him, my heart aches more when the girl on his right kisses his cheek and Marshall does nothing to push her away. I sigh and look down at my shoes. Marshall invited me to a party hosted by one of his friends; I didn't want to attend at first because all the guests were high schoolers and they all looked intimidating. In the end I agreed as a sign of rebellion against my uncle._

_We are sitting around in a huge circle playing 7 minutes in heaven, and every time the bottle spun I'd cross my fingers and hope it wouldn't land on me yet there was a part of me that wanted a 7 minute in heaven with Marshall. The part that is in love with him. I didn't know when it happened, but these feelings have progressed over those 6 months that I have come to know Marshall. Even with our age difference, Marshall never looked embarrassed about spending time with a child like me. _

_"I wish the bottle would land on me and Marshall, I so wanna make out with him?" the girl next to me whispers to her friend_

_"Do you think he's a good kisser?" her friend asks_

_"Definitely"_

_I roll my eyes and sneak a glance at Marshall. I guess one of the things that triggered my feelings toward Marshall was the fact that he's always kissing me. And I have never rejected him. I still don't know why he does it, maybe he likes me? I snort at the thought; there is no way in cherry pies that Marshall Lee harbors feelings for me. I hug my knees to my chest as a senior spins the bottle and everyone cheers, why would Marshall like me? I'm just a kid to him, I have scars, I have mood swings, I love to bake, I'm stupid, I suck at everything, I wear pink a lot, and my name is very lame. He would never consider me as a boyfriend candidate even if I was the last person on earth! And who says he's even gay? He probably only kisses me as a tease and-_

_"Gumball, cum on!" I look up at the sound of Marshall breaking into my thoughts, he's standing over me holding out his hand to me and everyone around are staring while some are silently giggling. Suddenly I panic, what's going on? Did I speak my thoughts out loud? Is this a prank?_

_"Move it Gumball, let's go" he says again pulling me from my arm and dragging me to the closet._

_Wait a minute! Did I…is this…?_

_"We wanna hear some noise!" someone slurs_

_"Can I take a picture?" another asks_

_"Yo Marshie! Don't you dare go gay on me alright?" a girl yells_

_No way…Marshall …him and I!_

_I feel myself heat up as I silently walk behind Marshall. This is actually happening! I think._

_We walk into the closet and Marshall locks the door behind us. I grip the hem of my pink shirt and look up at him from behind my lashes, is he going to do it? Why do I feel so nervous?_

_Marshall bends down and I scrunch my eyes tightly then I feel him planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. I look at him wide eyes feeling a bit disappointed, "Are you not going to kiss me? We have only 7 minutes." I say_

_Marshall smiles and holds my right arm pushing the sleeves aside and kissing my scars, "Do you want me to? He asks_

_I swallow hard, and blush even harder. I want to pull my hand away but I can't, I want to look away but I can't. I feel those butterflies in my stomach, I feel my knees grow weak and I feel my mind go blank. "I…well, I mean we're supposed to be…right?"_

_Then Marshall closes the distance between us without breaking eye contact, involuntarily I back away but immediately hit the wall. Whatever space was between us is now reduced so the tips of our noses are touching._

_"Bubbs?" he whispers and I swear my body shudders at the sound of his voice._

_"Have you been cutting lately?" he asks_

_"No" I whisper shaking my head and wonder why aren't we kissing yet_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." I nod wanting to feel his mouth against mine already so I stand on my toes and press my lips against his. Immediately Marshall kisses me back and it feels different, different from all his previous kisses. This time his tongue gets involved too, I feel it invading my mouth and it doesn't bother me one bit. Marshall lets go of my hand and places his behind my neck as he tilts my head back and deepens the kiss. While his other hand is caresses the skin of my neck gently. My arms are now looped around his neck gripping his shirt tightly not believing any of this is actually happening. I want more; more of him, kissing is suddenly not enough I want to taste more of him._

_"Time's up!" someone yells at the door startling both of us and killing the mood._

_Marshall slowly pulls away and now the only thing connecting us is a string of saliva. "I guess time's up already." He says_

_Nodding I blush and lick my lips savoring the remnant of his taste. Marshall chuckles and kisses the corner of my lips, "Come on now let's go."_

_Yeah, there is no way Marshall would fall in love with someone 2 years younger than him, especially me.]_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not a chapter, but this flashback should satisfy you. If you give me a week, I'll post the next chapter!**

[_I am reading a book about business proposals, a task given to me by my uncle, when I hear a knock. I sit still and look around my room, I know that my uncle is working in his office downstairs and Peppermint is assisting him, so neither of them could be knocking on my door. The knocking sounds again and this time I see a silhouette of someone on my balcony. I swallow hard and pick up the book I'm reading, walking slowly towards balcony. _

_Who is this person? Is it a thief? How did he get on my balcony?_

_I grip my book closer to my chest feeling very scared as I open the curtains and my balcony door in one swift movement. Having my eyes shut tight I swing my book hard at the stranger._

_Thud! _

_"Ow! The hell Gumball?"_

_I open my eyes to see Marshall Lee staring at me._

_"OH MY GLOB! I'm so sorry!" I whisper loudly, "Are you hurt?"_

_"No I'm fine. Who whips books at people's faces these days?"_

_"Well it's your fault! What are you doing on my balcony at this hour? No, how did you get up here in the first place?" I ask him as I lead him inside my room._

_"I climbed that tree." He shrugs "By the way nice room, very spacious."_

_I blush feeling suddenly very self-conscious. I look down at my shoes waiting for him to criticize me and laugh at me like how my uncle does. _

_"You're the only person I know who has a very, very pinkish room, and yet it doesn't look girly. I like it a lot, it's very cool." He says with a smile_

_I look up at him with wide eyes and wonder if he is lying or it's just the truth. "Thanks." I whisper_

_"So, you were not getting ready to go to bed now, were you?"_

_"No, not really. I was reading." I shake my head as I place my book on my desk._

_"Good. Then go change because we have a party ahead of us."_

_"A what? Marshall I can't leave! My uncle won't let me."_

_"Who said anything about your uncle knowing? We. Are. Going. To. Sneak. Out."_

_I stare at Marshall as if he grew two heads. Sneak out? He expects me to sneak out? I can't do that! If my uncle finds out I'll never hear the end of it. "No. No Marshall I can't! I can't sneak out, and to attend a party?"_

_"Why not? It'll be fun!"_

_"No I'm sorry Marshall but I can't." I say turning around and giving him my back_

_A long pause stretched between us then Marshall says, "Fine. Whatever, it's your wish. I just thought that maybe you'd like to have fun for a while. You know, let go and be wild instead of sitting here and reading a boring book. I wanted to go to this party with you only, but it can't be helped. I guess I'll just go hook up with someone else and—"_

_"WAIT!" I say loudly pulling on his shirt, "I'll…I'll go with you."_

_"Oh no, you don't have to force yourself Gumball. I understand." He says pushing me aside_

_"No, I want to go. I want to go to the party. I don't want to stay here and read." Truth be told I really didn't want to read the book my uncle gave me, I also didn't like the idea of Marshall hooking up with someone strange._

_"Great! Then hurry up and get changed." He grins widely _

_"What do I wear? Is there a dress code?"_

_"Dress code? Dude, just put anything on."_

_"Okaaay."_

_Put anything on. Easy for him to say. I open my closet and pull a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved pink graphic tee. I place them on my bed and am about to take my shirt off when I notice Marshall still standing in his place, staring at me with a smile._

_"Do you mind?!" I say_

_"What?" he says_

_"Marshall I'm changing!"_

_"So? You've got what I've got." He smirks_

_I tighten my lips then push him out to the balcony, "Wait here." I say then shut the curtains but leaving the door open._

_After I'm dressed and ready, Marshall helps me sneak out. We climb over my balcony railing to a tree branch then we slide down the tree before hitting the road. We ride the motorbike, which Marshall stole from his mother, all the way down town to where the party is held._

_"Um, Marshall? Is that a club?" I say as we are walking down the busy streets_

_"Yeah." He nods leading me towards it_

_"I thought you said we were going to a party?" I ask feeling worried_

_"We are. It's in the club." He points casually_

_"But Marshall I'm 13! They won't let me in! They won't let you in either." I say as we stand in line waiting to get in_

_"S'alright. I've got us covered." He snickers as he pulls two cards and hands one to me._

_"Marshall those are fake ID's!" I hiss at him_

_"Shush. Act natural or else they'll get suspicious."_

_What? Natural how? _

_Soon we reach the bouncer, we show him our ID's and surprisingly he let us in. I stare agape at Marshall as he drags me inside the club, not believing that the guy actually believed I am 18. A short midget like me. _

_It's my first time in a club. Everyone here is dancing and grinding their bodies against each other in the most inappropriate way possible. There are also girls dressed in so little doing weird dances on pole. I suddenly find myself making eye contact with them so I look away feeling very embarrassed. But I end up looking at another couple making out and…feeling my cheeks heat up I whip my head away and decide that the floor looks really nice._

_"Come on let's dance." Says Marshall dragging me to the dance floor as soon as we're in_

_We run to the crowded dance floor trying to squeeze in between people until we found an empty spot for us to dance on. Marshall stands in front of me and starts shaking his body and moving around to the rhythm of the music. Sometimes he sings along and sometimes he makes up lyrics all his own. But me? I just stand in my place awkwardly not knowing how to dance and not having enough confidence shake my body. Marshall notices so he holds both my hands in his and pulls me into him._

_"Why aren't you dancing Bubba?" he asks loudly_

_"I…I don't dance!" I yell_

_"Lies." He yells back "Just copy me!"_

_And so I do. I follow Marshall's lead, copying his moves and trying to keep up with him. It's honestly very funny and I couldn't help myself but laugh at the stupid moves Marshall makes me do. I decide to do a twirl and when I do I notice a girl approach Marshall and force a kiss on him. Watching them kiss makes me feel very uncomfortable so I decide to walk away. But then Marshall shoves the girl away and rubs at his lips angrily. He sees me staring at him and immediately looks away. Looking very annoyed Marshall walks off the dance floor and slides into an empty booth. I follow after him and sit down beside him._

_"What happened back there?" I ask_

_Marshall Lee looks at me then looks back at the table._

_"The girl was really hot." I say searching the crowd of people for her pretending that I'm not bothered by the kiss._

_"Didn't it bother you?" he suddenly says, his arms propped on the table in front of him._

_"Pardon?"_

_"Aren't you a little bit jealous?" _

_I stare at Marshall as he glares at his gripped hands on the table, "What if I am?" I say testing the waters_

_Marshall turns his head and looks at me, "Do you want me to kiss you?" he says, something glows in his eyes._

_"huh?!"_

_"Do you want to kiss?"_

_I stare at him bewildered but before he could change his mind and tell me he is joking I immediately press my lips against his. Right after that Marshall's hand cradle my face and his tongue explores my mouth. I moan loudly forgetting where I am, everything around me blurs away, the music becomes background noise and the only thing on my mind is how good Marshall tastes and how I don't want this to stop. But eventually we do and I stare dazedly into his beautiful crimson eyes._

_"You love me, Bubba?" he asks with a smirk_

_I blink twice and look at him wondering if I heard him right, I feel my cheeks flush and I look down at my legs unsure of what to say. Then Marshall bends down his lips pressing against my ears and whispers,_

_"I love you, Bonnibeau Gumball. Will you date me?"_

_Without hesitation or second thoughts, I leap at him and bury my face in his neck. Tears fill my eyes not believing Marshall Lee wants someone like me to date him. "Yes! Oh Yes!" I say nodding my head._

_After the party has ended, Marshall drove me back home. And we spent half an hour making out at my balcony. Somehow I don't want to let him go, I'm afraid this all is a dream._

_"Oh I almost forgot!" Says Marshall when he suddenly pulls away from our kiss he turns right and pushes aside a potted plant. He pulls out something from behind it and extends it toward me. "Happy birthday."_

_I stare at the gift wrapped small box and my vision blurs again. I wipe at my eyes furiously and accept the present. "C-can I open it?"_

_"Sure."_

_I tear at the wrappers and open the box to fine a snow globe. Inside the globe is cute small pink castle and at the base of the globe the words 'Candy Kingdom' is written. I stare at it feeling suddenly very loved._

_"Do…do you like it?" says Marshall looking worried._

_"Dude I love it!" I say with the widest smile, "It's better than the one my uncle gave me."_

_"What did he give you?"_

_"That thick business book, he wants me to write a business proposal." I shrug then go to admire the snow globe._

_Marshall laughs then shakes his head, "But do you really like it? Honestly I didn't know what to get you, but then I saw this and it reminded me of you so I bought it and…" he trails looking down at his shoes and rubs the back of his neck._

_I step towards him, touch his elbow and force him to look at me, "Really Marshall, I love it. Thank you so much."_

_Marshall smiles, then bends down and kiss me; I rise on my toes and deepen the kiss._

_"G'Night, Bubbs. Sleep well."_

_"Good night Marshy." I smile.]_

**P.S. Dont forget to Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I finished it a lot earlier than i expected it. Well, I guess you guys are lucky!**

Chapter 4: A Party with Marshall

"And then she spilled hot coffee on me and totally ruined my new dress…"

I zoned out Brittany and tried to focus more on my tea and cake, especially that cake, it tasted really good. Like I had promised her few days ago, today I took Brit out on a date. We started off with a tour around the very first CAN-DIEZ chocolate factory, we then had lunch at a fancy Italian restaurant, and then we went shopping upon her request, and lastly after 3 hours of moving around and buying stuff we stopped to take a break at an expensive café. While I ordered a sponge cake and black tea, Brit just asked for coffee and a muffin.

I wanted to go and ask to meet the chef who made this cake, it was exceptionally good. But leaving Brit alone on our date will only cause more problems than necessary. _Maybe I can e-mail the café later today?_

"You know, I was thinking and…you're right what we have is just a business relationship." she suddenly said making me almost choke on my cake

"Wha-?" I spat

"I mean, we aren't really engaged. You didn't buy me and engagement ring. It's just the public that thinks we're engaged, that's why I say we should hold an engagement party where you'll propose to me and we make it official! Right?"

"Uh…r-right." I swallowed hard, "You're right-"

"So, let's hold that next week and-"

"NO!"

"No?" she asked tilting her head to the side, and looking at me like I just offended her

"Brit, how should I say, next week is really no good. I'm fully packed with work." I tried to recover

"O…K, how about the week after?" she said slowly

"How about you leave it up to me?" I managed a smile

"Huh? Why?"

"So that the whole thing will be a surprise, it'll make the public think that I arranged it all to surprise you."

Brittany stared at me wide eyes before she leapt across the table hugging me, "Baby you're amazing!"

XxXxXx

"…and send." I sighed and shut my laptop. I had finally finished typing the report and now I could take a few hours break until my next meeting.

I stretched my arm then got up and walked out of my office. I smiled internally when I saw that Peppermint wasn't in his desk. I hurried and rode the elevator down to the company's cafeteria.

I took my lunch with me to my office and was enjoying a nice Tuna sandwich and updating my blog when my phone started buzzing. I picked it up to realize I had received a text messages from an unknown number. When I opened the texts it read,

'Hey Gumball

I'm doin a small gig at the Sand Princess Club, so come see me.  
>I'll be waiting for u<br>B there at 645pm

P.S. UR on the VIP list!

You best friend,

Marshall Lee'

I stared at the screen and thought, "How did he get my phone number?"

Then I swore, remembering Fiona. _How could she?!_ I thought feeling betrayed. I read Marshall's text again and wondered if I should reply or block his number. Then it hit me_, I have a meeting this evening and I can't make it_. I smiled then threw my phone in my drawer, _sorry Marshall but I really cant make it_ I thought gleefully.

"Sir?" Pepp said when he walked into my office few minutes later, "because of some technical issues, unfortunately the meeting got canceled-"

"WHAT! NO!"

Peppermint looks at me, taken aback by my reaction, "Um…yeah, like I said unfortunately. But I managed to reschedule it for next week….Gumball, are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

_Glob, now I have no excuse to not go_.

XxXxXxX

As soon as I got home I stripped off my suit and took a quick shower. I didn't know why I was rushing, I mean I'm sure Marshall wouldn't mind if I was few minutes late, right? And yet my hands didn't slow down when washing and scrubbing my body. Within 10 minutes I was all washed up, I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked towards the basin and wiped the steamy mirror to see my reflection. And the first thing that caught my eyes was the cursive tattoo imprinted across my chest, right above my heart. That tattoo, which I have wanted to remove for 10 years now but I didn't know why I haven't yet. I pull my gaze away from the black ink and focus on applying deodorant, drying my hair and shaving.

After all that was settled I fast walked out of the washroom to my room and into my large walk-in closet. I wanted to wear something casual, not to extravagant, something that'll help me blend in and people won't recognize me. I pulled out a shirt that was long sleeved because that's all what I owned, shirts, t-shirts, hoodies, they were all long-sleeved. I didn't have anything that was short sleeved or sleeve less. Why? The answer is to cover my ugly scars. Those scars that crisscross both my wrists, that are always hidden and no one knows about them. Those scars that if Brittany saw them she'll be disgusted and I wouldn't blame her. They disgust me too.

Except for Marshall. The only person who knows about those scars, the only person who have touched and kissed them like they were no big deal.

After dressing up in skinny jeans, long sleeved red shirt, long sleeved black leather jacket, a pair of glasses, and my hot pink sneakers I walked out of my house and rode my car to the club that Marshall is playing at. Marshall wasn't lying when he said he put me on the VIP list, as soon as the bouncer saw me he opened the door and let me without a word.

I walked into the club and was immediately welcomed by the loud music, and the smell of sweaty people. I refrained from gagging and walked deeper into the club until I got to the bar, there I sat down and ordered a glass of ice water.

I was about to take a sip of my cold water when suddenly I felt someone slap my back hard making me spill some of my drink. I gripped my glass hard and turned around glaring when I saw Marshall Lee take the seat beside me.

"I'm glad you made it, man!"

"Um…yeah, sure. I was free so I thought why not." I said after clearing my throat. How did he find me?

"Why did you invite me, Marshall Lee?"

"Why not? You always used to be there whenever I played. It always made my music sound better."

"Marshall your 30, stop acting like a little kid." I rolled my eyes and Marshall grinned widely.

His smile pissed me off, _Who the hell does he think he is? Does he think I'll jump straight into his arms just like that? Does he expect me to forget all what I've been through these past 10 years, and just fall back in love with him like nothing happened? _

_Jerk. So full of himself. Bastard._

"What are you doing back here anyways? Shouldn't you be touring in France and signing autographs?"

Marshall looked at his hands before turning his head to look at me, his piercing red eyes looked straight into mine and when he spoke his voice was low and serious,"I lost something important to me, but instead of getting it back I've been running away and using music as an excuse to be busy. But I'm done running now, I'm going to get back what I lost no matter the cost."

I couldn't respond to that all I did was stare at him blankly. Something in the back of my head told me he was talking about me, but I silenced the thought immediately. If he really did regret what happened between us he would have done something about it years ago. Not now.

"I'm on now, don't go anywhere Gumwad." he said messing my hair and placing a small kiss on my cheek.

I slapped my cheek and looked around wondering if anyone saw us. But everyone's attention was focused on Marshall as he went up the stage with his guitar. They cheered for him loudly and Marshall started playing.

I turned around giving him my back unable to stand looking at Marshall. His music starts playing loudly beating at everyone, and sending chills down my spine. This whole thing, with his music ringing in my ears opened a door I have closed a long time ago. Memories flood my mind giving me minor headache. _I don't want this, I don't want to remember all our fun times, I don't want to miss him, I don't want to want him! _I called the bartender over and ordered one of his strongest drinks.

I wasn't going to let Marshall do this to me. He wants me to want him, to love him again. But I've already been down that road and even though there were lots of good memories, I don't want to walk that road again. Marshall helped me through a lot as a kid, but we weren't cut out for each other and he doesn't seem to understand that.

I drained my glass of alcohol and turned around at Marshall, he looked at me, smiled then winked. I glared at him thinking, _stubborn bastard!_

_..._

_[I take a deep breath then open the door leading to my uncle's office. He takes his eyes off his laptop to look at me, grunts then goes back to his work._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Um, I…I finished that business proposal you asked me to do." I say as I put the papers on his desk_

_My uncle gets up, takes my papers then walks across the room and runs it through the paper shredder sitting on a small table. I stand frozen in my spot as I see all my hard work get shredded to pieces._

_"Do it again." He says sitting back in his seat_

_"But you didn't even read it. You-!" I complain only to be silenced by his glare, immediately I clamp my mouth shut and look down at me feet._

_"Do it again." He repeats, then suddenly he screeches, "PEPPERMINT!"_

_Within few seconds Pepp enters the office, "Yes?"_

_"Take this no-good pink boy to an empty room so that he can work on his business proposal. I want it by the end of the day before I leave my office."_

_I stare shocked at him before following Pepp out of the office and into an empty meeting room. After making sure I'm seated Peppermint leaves the room silently.  
>He wants me to do it again…he wants me to write the whole thing again?! I take a deep breath and press the heels of my palm on my eyes holding back my tears. I don't want to write it again, it took me forever to write it the first time I won't be able to finish it in just few hours!<em>

_I sniff loudly then look around the empty room, I want to see Marshall. Immediately I leave the room and run to the elevators. As soon as I'm out of the building I take the first city bus I see, I had to hurry before Pepp realizes I'm gone. _

_Thankfully I rode the right bus and it drops me a few blocks away from Marshall's house. Then I take off running._

_I huff panting loudly and hard stopping beside a huge oak tree because I'm not very athletic. After catching my breath I hear the sound of music. I turn to look and see that Marshall's garage is open and he's with two other boys playing music. Suddenly I panic._

_Is it alright for me to go see him?_

_He's with his friends…maybe he doesn't want his friends to know about me?_

_Maybe his friends don't know he's gay? What if he didn't tell them about us?_

_But I really need to see Marshall now. I really need him._

_I look at the garage again, thankful for the big oak tree covering me. Alright here's the plan, I tell myself.  
>I'll just walk by Marshall's house as if I was just passing by; if he ignores me then I'll just walk away. Taking a deep breath I gather my courage then walk towards Marshall's house. I was just a few feet away when Marshall notices me.<em>

_"Gumball!" he yells then he runs towards me enveloping me in a hug. I stand frozen in my spot; I wasn't expecting him to do that. I notice his friends looking at us, so I push Marshall away feeling embarrassed. Just because he hugged you in front of his friends that doesn't mean they know about your relationship! I scold myself._

_Marshall chuckles as he takes my hand and pulls me towards his garage. "Gumball, those are my best friends: Finn and Jake. Guys, this is Gumball. My boyfriend."_

_I stare agape at Marshall. Why is he telling them? He's not supposed to tell them! Isn't he ashamed of me? Why does he look so proud?_

_" So you're the infamous Gumball. Marshall talks about you nonstop, it's annoying." Says Jake who was on the drums_

_"Hey man! Nice to meetcha!" Says Finn_

_Feeling really embarrassed, I wave at them and squeak a hello. Marshall slaps my back then says,_

_"Wanna listen to us practice?"_

_I can?_

_"Really Marshall?" Questions Jake_

_"Yup"_

_"You're lucky Gumball. Marshall doesn't like any audience during practice. Not even Jake's girlfriend is spared." Laughs Finn_

_I bite my lip, hiding my happiness as I make my way towards an old couch at the side of the garage, and slump there. Marshall looks at me then starts playing, throughout the whole practice session he never takes his eyes off of me. And I couldn't help but wonder, what did I do to deserve such an awesome boyfriend?]_

**A/N: Dont forget to share you thoughts with me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Bom Chika Wow Wow! Lot's of things going on in this chapter. That's why it's long! For those who keep reviewing thank you so much! The more you review the faster the next chapter gets uploaded!**

Chapter 5: Bubble gum's Role

Soft music played in the background as I floated in beautiful dream. I smiled and lay back on the soft green grass enjoying the song. It was my favorite lullaby, one that I used to listen to every day. It always helped me sleep at night, and it always drove those nightmares away. The lullaby continued and it was getting to my favorite part, then I started to wonder who could be singing it. A soft breeze blew by that played with my hair, I took a breath and my brows furrowed. No, it can't be said my conscience but just to be sure I took in another breath and I swear to glob I smelled Marshall Lee. That's right, that lullaby was always sung by Marshall!

Immediately I snapped my eyes open and sat upright. My eyes were wide in panic and my heart was beating fast, I saw Marshall sitting at the edge of the bed cradling his guitar. He was wearing a loose tank top and pajama bottoms. It was the first time I noticed several tattoos encircling his right forearm all the way to his shoulder blade.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He smirked

"Marshall Lee what are you doing at my house? Get out!" I snapped

"Your house? Dude look around, this is my house." He laughed as he set down his guitar beside him.

I opened my mouth to say something then I noticed the lack of pink in the room. I looked around to realize that this was not my house; the bed was not its usual magenta pink color instead it was black.

"Wh-what am I doing at your house? What happened last night?"

"Nothing really, you just got really drunk and I had to drive you back home. I didn't know where you live so I brought here instead." He said as he slowly got off the bed taking his guitar with him.

_Last night…what happened last night?_ I scrunched my eyes trying to remember but all it gave me was a head ache making me wince. I sighed in defeat and pushed the duvet away only to find out that my jeans was gone and replaced with boxers…boxers that were not mine. My long sleeved pink shirt was also gone and in its place was a black short sleeved t-shirt. Instinctively I hid my exposed scars and glared at Marshall,

"Where are my clothes, Marshall?"

"You threw up on them so I had to get them washed."

My breath got caught in my throat and I gripped the shirt I was wearing tightly. _Did he see it? I thought, did he see the tattoo? _

"And ah…don't worry you changed by yourself." Marshall continues, looking down at his feet.

My grip loosened on my shirt and I let out a breath, then I suddenly asked, "You didn't do anything weird to me did you?"

"Do what? Rape you? Do you really think I'm that type of guy?" Marshall said in a serious tone

I stared at him taken aback, unsure of how to respond. Marshall sighed and scratched the back of his neck,

"I didn't…I didn't do anything." He said avoiding eye contact.

I narrowed my eyes at him feeling suspicious but decided to let it slide, my hips and back weren't aching anyway. And I didn't have the energy to interrogate him.

"May I have my clothes back?" I asked

"They're right there, on the chair." He pointed with a smile

"Thanks" I mumbled as I got off the bed and walked towards my folded clothes trying really hard to hide my scars. I didn't know why I was doing it, Marshall already knows about them. And yet, I couldn't help but feel ashamed of them. I was pulling out my pink shirt when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around and saw Marshall, leaning on the wall with his arms folded, staring at me in a serious look.

"Why are you still here? Can I have some privacy please?"

"Right, sorry." He smiled then walked out closing the door behind him.

I sighed then started to get undressed. After I'm back in my own clothes I folded Marshall's clothes neatly and placed them on the chair, then I made the bed. When all that's done I take my first look at Marshall's room. It's defiantly bigger than his old one and definitely very different as well. The room was unusually very clean and it lacked his scent. Three guitars sat beside his messy desk, one of them was his old red axe-base guitar. I was surprised to see that it was still in good shape. I walked towards it and gently touched its smooth skin. Then I stood up to take in his messy desk that was filled with music sheets. I picked the music sheets one by one trying to decipher the notes but failing miserably. Even after the training I received from Marshall at 14, I still couldn't write nor reading musical notes.

I sighed and put the sheets back on the desk when I noticed an art book peeking from underneath the papers. _Does he still sketch?_ I wondered as I silently pulled the book out. The first page had a rough sketch of what looked like a younger version of me, the second and third had all that followed had rough sketches of me. Shiver ran down my spine and I slammed the book shut.

_The glob is this? Is Marshall out of his mind?_

Putting the book back I walked to the adjoining washroom to freshen up. There was a horrible taste in my mouth.

The moment I walked out of Marshall's room I was overwhelmed with the smell of food. I felt my mouth water as I made my way down the spiral staircase and towards the smell.

"Come on, breakfast is ready." Said Marshall, he set down a plate of scrambled eggs on the table

I sat down at the table and my stomach grumbled at the sight of food. A plate of scrambled eggs, two pieces of bacon, fried potatoes and two slices of toast sat in front of me. _When was the last time I had Marshall's cooking?,_ I asked myself just as Marshall set a tea cup beside me and went to sit across from me.

"Your room is awfully clean, it's very unlike you." I said in an attempt to start a conversation

"I hired a maid to clean up every morning. Also I haven't been here in years."

"Hmm." I nodded

"Come on, dig in." he gestured toward the food with a smirk before taking a sip from his coffee.

"yeah." I mumbled as I picked my fork ready to eat. I shouldn't give him an opening, I shouldn't let him in._ Keep refusing him, don't compliment him, avoid him, reject him, and don't open up to him_. I chanted these words in my head over and over again hoping they would strengthen the walls around me.

"How is it?"

"It's bland." I lied

Suddenly Marshall chuckled and shook his head; I looked up at him questioningly

"You can't fool me, ya know? How long do think I've known you? I can tell when you're lying." He said wearing a lopsided smile

I chewed slowly and stared at him hoping he was bluffing. "What do you mean?"

"Your left eye twitches twice when you lie." He explained

Instantly I covered my left eye feeling embarrassed, then realizing what I did I pulled my hand away scowling. _You can't let him play you! He's just bluffing!_ My conscience told me.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away?" he suddenly asked in a serious tone

"Because it's for the best."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we shouldn't get involved with each other anymore." I said putting my fork down and getting up, "Thanks for letting me stay here and making me breakfast."

"Why? Why shouldn't we? We were fine before, why can't we do it again?" he said getting up and grabbing my hand stopping me from leaving

"Are you crazy? Listen to yourself Marshall! Whatever it was that we had back then is gone, we're different now. We've changed we're adults now, not children anymore. We should stop fooling around." I pushed his hand away and turned around when I suddenly heard a loud bang that startled me. I turned to see Marshall leaning on the table, his hands flat on the surface of the table. A broken mug lies on the floor and spilled coffee stains the white floor.

"Are you going to deny what we had back then been real? Do you really believe we were fooling around? Answer me, damnit Gumball!" he shouted

I stared at him, raw emotions filled his eyes. I wanted so badly to take back everything I told him, I wanted to tell him that maybe I still had feelings for him, I so wanted to be held in his arms again to be engulfed in his warmth. But I couldn't, I couldn't give in to him. I had to keep pushing him away until he gives up. I swallowed hard and said, "I-Yes, I do believe we were fooling around. After all we were just kids."

The look on Marshall's face was unbearable I had to tear my eyes away and focus on the background instead. _Don't give in. Don't give in. Don't give in. _

"What the fuck?" Marshall said pushing his bangs up,

Silence stretched between us and the atmosphere around us felt heavy.

"I missed you, you know. I missed you a lot." He whispered

"You don't, you just miss the time we spent together. So-"

"I still love you Gumball! I swear I do." He yelled desperation in his voice

My eyes went wide at his words and the words 'me too' almost escaped my mouth. _Lies! Lies! Don't let him in! Don't give in to him! _Because that's all what it takes, one wrong word and Marshall will find a crack in my walls to sneak in through. I took a deep shuddering breath and whispered, "I don't."

Then I turned around about to leave when I felt his hand gripping my arm and twisting me around to face him,

"Look me in the eye, and tell me you don't feel the same."

I kept my eyes down and whispered again, "I don't"

The grip on my arm tightened and Marshall insisted again, "Look me in the eye, Gumball and tell me you don't feel the same."

This time I do, I looked straight in his eyes and said, "I don't feel the same about you anymore, Marshall. I'd appreciate it if you stop appearing in my life anymore."

The hurt look on Marshall's face broke my heart but I turned around and walked away, telling myself that this was for the best. Maybe now Marshall will give up and leave me alone. Suddenly the thought of not seeing Marshall again made my chest tight and brought tears to my eyes. I managed to hold back my tears until I got home, then I broke down.

XxXxXxXx

Slumped in my big leather chair, I stared out the glass wall looking over the town of Ooo. Three days passed and I haven't seen any sign of Marshall, which was supposed to be a good sign. And yet there was this unsettling feeling inside me. I sighed before the door suddenly flung open making me jump

"GUMBALL!"

"BUBBLEGUM!"

I ran to the door and gave my little cousin a welcome hug. "I missed you so much!" she said

"I missed you too! When did you come back?" I said

"Few hours ago actually, I was so excited I had come see you right away! Also I wanted to see the company."

I smiled at her, "Come on in, there's so much we need to talk about."

"Sure. Oh, I bought a friend with me, Marcy?"

A punk girl dressed in black, about Bubblegum's age walks in. half hair shaved off; other half was silky, black, curly hair with electric blue highlights. She had auburn sharp eyes, and pierced eyebrows.

" 'Sup?" she said before popping a pink lollipop in her mouth

"Hello Marcy, come on in." I greeted

I closed the doors behind her then walked back to my seat. "There's only one month left, I didn't think you'd come back this early."

"Time will fly by real fast, and next thing you know it's the awaiting day." Bubblegum said cheerfully

I chuckled and said, "You're right."

Then Peppermint walked in suddenly with drinks, he served Bubble gum and I tea and gave Marcy coffee, "It's very nice to see you back in good health, Lady Bubblegum." He greeted with a bow

"It's good to see you too, Peppermint."

When Peppermint left, Bubblegum leaned close and whispered "There's a rumor going on about Marshall being back in Oooville, is that true?"

Almost spilling my tea I hissed, "No! Yes. Maybe…I don't know."

"So…do you know or not?"

"BG, please drop it. I don't want to talk about him."

"Your loss." She shrugged, then she looked at Marcy and for a second they looked like they were communicating with no words.

BG suddenly coughed, "Excuse me." She said and dabbed her glossed lips with a napkin. I looked over at Marcy to see her smirking.

"So, are we gonna talk about that big plan of yours?" said Marcy

"Ah, yes. That's right; we haven't set a date to it yet have we?" asked BG

"Well, we should talk it over with Pepp, but I was thinking maybe we should use this approach…"

…

[_I squirt the last of the whip cream on the cake, then stand back to take a look at my hard work. It looks good. Today is Marshall's birthday and we're spending the day together to celebrate and I baked a red velvet cake for him. I smile at the cake feeling proud of what I made. Maybe he'll like it, I think to myself _

_"Gumball? What're you doing in the kitchen?"_

_I turn to look behind me to see my uncle, Lemongrab. He was standing tall in his usual dark gray suit, staring down at me._

_"n-nothing." I say_

_"Are you…baking?" he asks "Didn't I tell you to stop doing such activities?"_

_"I…um, it's for a friend." I whisper looking at the floor_

_My uncle laughs then says, "Friend? You have friends Gumball? Since when? I don't know which I find funny, you having friends or you baking for that friend. Were you planning to give that cake to them?"_

_"Yea…" I hesitate _

_"That's a very bad idea Gumball. Don't do it. When was the last time you baked, huh?"_

_"I don't know…3 years?"_

_"Exactly. How do you know the cake tastes good? You're baking is horrible and you haven't baked in 3 years, I say you're very rusty. If you give that cake to your so called friend, how can you guarantee they won't get food poisoning? They'll probably hate it."_

_I grip the edge of the counter keeping my eyes down at my loafers._

_"And why are you baking anyways? Haven't I drilled it in your head already, you shouldn't bake. You can't bake. Just stop it, because you look very stupid when you do it."_

_He's right. I haven't baked in very long, I'm probably very rusty. I should've tasted it. Marshall wont like it, I…I_

_"Gumball?"_

_I whip my head around and see Peppermint standing beside me, "Shall I get a box for the cake?" he says_

_"huh…uh, yea." I blurt_

_"Very well."_

_"What am I thinking?" I say as I stand in the drive way of Marshall's house holding the box in my hands, "He won't like it; I'm just going to humiliate myself!" _

_I should get rid of it…but I promised him a cake. I stare down at my cake debating whether I should throw it away or take the risk. I check my watch, I'm 10 minutes early._

_Do I have time to run and buy another cake? I turn to look back at the road, yes I do. I'll get rid of this one then make a run for the nearest bakery or cake shop and buy a cake. I'm pretty sure their cake would taste a lot better than mine. Feeling better, I look for a place to dump my cake at when I hear the sound of a roaring engine. I look up at the road and see Marshall riding on his bike._

_"GUMBALL!" he calls as he swivels into his drive way. I blush slightly when he hops off his bike taking his helmet off and running his hand through his hair. "Right on time, man!"_

_"yeah." I mumble, gripping the white box that contains my horrible cake, which I should have gotten rid off._

_"Is that the cake?" he asks as he closes the distance between us and kisses my forehead. _

_"uh-yeah…?" I say then Marshall snatches the box from me and opens it_

_"WOAH! Looks really good! Can't wait to eat it, come on let's get this party started!"_

_I bite my bottom lip and agree following Marshall into his house. This is bad! He cant it, I cant let him eat it!_

_"M-Marshall I –_

_"Hm?" Marshall looks at me while setting the cake and his plastic bag on the table, "It's red velvet right?"_

_"huh, yeah it is. But that's beside the point –_

_"Sweet! Cant wait to dig in." he exclaims about to cut the cake_

_"WAIT!"_

_"What?"_

_"ah..you..sh-shouldn't we sing first?"_

_"Sing?"_

_"Yeah! Shouldn't we sing Happy Birthday?"_

_"Let me think about it. No."_

_"Aw come on! What's the point of having a birthday party if we're not singing?"_

_"Gumball, I don't have candles."_

_"I brought candles."_

_"Whut?"_

_I giggle and pull out two candles on the shape of 1 and 6, since it is Marshall's 16th birthday._

_"Really? 16? Couldn't you get normal ones?" he complains _

_"Come on, they're not that bad!"_

_"Fine."_

_After the candles were set and lit, I turn the lights off and rush to Marshall's side where we sing 'Happy Birthday'. Well, I sing, Marshall just mumbles the lyrics._

_"Wait! You have to make a wish first before blowing off the candles!"_

_"We're going all the way, are we?" he says raising an eyebrow_

_I nod enthusiastically_

_Marshall closes his eyes then slowly opens them. He stares at me, smiles smugly before blowing the candles._

_"Wh-what?" I say_

_"Nothing." He smirks as he takes a seat and starts cutting the cake. I watch with horror as he puts two big pieces in plastic plates and hands me one. I give him a small smile as I accept my plate._

_"Come on, dig in!" he grins about to take a bite from his cake. The scene plays in slow motion and I grip my fork harder watching Marshall chew thoughtfully._

_This is it. _

_"FUCK!" Marshall yells making me jump in my seat, "This cake is so good!"_

_"P-pardon?" I stutter feeling shocked_

_"I said the cake was really good…whoa Gumball, you ok?"_

_I nod furiously wiping the sudden tears away, "Do you really think the cake is good?"_

_"uh yeah. But never mind that, tell me what's wrong?"_

_"No..I- I just thought you wouldn't like the cake."_

_"Why would you think that?" _

_Should I tell him? Should I tell him that I baked the cake? It should be fine right? He wouldn't hate me. He wouldn't make fun of me. After all, he's my boyfriend. _

_"I…I'm the one who baked it." I whisper looking down and my uncle's harsh words fill my mind almost chocking me. _

_"No freaking way dude! That's awesome!" he beams_

_See, says a voice in my head, I told you its fine. This is Marshall we're talking about._

_A huge smile spreads across my face and I move to cradle Marshall's lap and kiss him._

_"I love you." I say giggling, and then I lean in for another kiss when something hits my mind, "OH! I almost forgot your birthday present!" I say pulling away from Marshall to grab my backpack_

_Unzipping it I reveal an envelope and hand it to my boyfriend, "Here"_

_Marshall opens it and pulls out the content, "NO FUCKING WAY!" he screams getting up from his seat, "I can't believe you actually managed to get tickets to Heat Signature! I thought they all got sold out!"_

_I smile shyly, "This ticket admits up to 4 people…so you can, you know, go with Finn and Jake. I'm sure they'd love to see it too."_

_"Why not you?" Marshall inquires _

_I look down and fidget with my fingers nervously, if I tell him I want to go together with him would he…would he agree or would he think I'm being too clingy? "Because they're your best friends and….c-can I come along?" I say, word rushing out of my mouth tumbling against each other_

_"I just wanna go with you. It'll be a date." Marshall grins "Do you want that?"_

_I stare at Marshall before bobbing my head in agreement then I rush back to my boyfriends lap and bury my face in his neck. Uncle Lemongrab is wrong. He's wrong about me. He's wrong about Marshall. I'm not lame. I'm not girly. My pink hair doesn't define me. And Marshall didn't think any less of me when he knew I baked. _

_I inhale Marshall's scent and thought settles in my brain happily. Marshall is the one. He's the one I've been waiting for. He's my other half. And I don't ever want to be separated from him.]_

**A/N: REVIEW! Share your thoughts if you want the nxt chapter because it already done!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: YEAH! Another chapter up! I dont celebrate it but Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it!**

Chapter 6: The legend of the Red String.

"…and with that we'll manage to increase sales by 30% within the next month or so. Meeting dismissed. Thank you ladies and gentlemen, for your valued time and patience."

I packed my papers and iPad and left the meeting room heading upstairs to my office. When I reached Pepp he stood up, and walked to me.

"Sir, we've received an email from Dupia claiming they stopped their child labor and are asking to buy from their cocoa again."

"Sounds like a lie, anyways send someone to check if their claims are true or not."

"Very well, sir."

As I walked into my office and settled down my phone buzzed, I pulled it out to read a short text from my best friend Fiona,

"Gumball!

Meetcha at Buttercups 2morow 1! XP "

I smiled and made sure to free up my schedule for tomorrow.

XxXxXxX

"GUMBALL!" Fiona waved from her seat enthusiastically when I entered the Café next morning.

"Good afternoon Fi." I greeted taking a seat across from her.

"Man! I thought you'd ditch me!"

"why would you think that?"

"Because I texted you out of the blue I guess? Without checking with your schedule."

"Nonsense Fi, even if I had a meeting I'd ditch it to see you."

"thanks." She laughed, "Oh, here. A bag of fine tea all the way from Thailand!"

"Thank you Fi! Cant wait to taste it." I said feeling delighted.

She giggled, "You know, when I was in Japan I happened to hear a very interesting myth."

"Really?" I said while opening up the package and sniffing the tea. _Mmm~ smells good!_

"Yup!" She nodded then took a sip from her cold drink "Wanna hear it?"

"Enlighten me." I said when a waiter placed a cup of steaming red tea beside me

"It is said that at birth two people connected by the red string are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break" She said, gazing out the window with a dreamy look

I stared at her, not sure what's she's implying. "D-do you believe in it? The red string?"

"When I first heard it I immediately thought of you and Marshall. You guys are so fated for each –"

"Fiona please, Marshall and I are over."

"I don't believe you."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember what you told me 11 years ago? You said that you believed in the love between you and Marshall, you _said_ that there wasn't anything in this whole world that would make you fall out of love with him, that you and Marshall are forever and ever."

"That was back then; things are very different now-"

"How?! How is then different from now?!" she argued

"Did Marshall send you?" I snapped feeling annoyed

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does. I told Marshall to leave me alone. Did he send you to-"

"What happened to you Gumball? Why are you doing this?"

"Nothing." I sighed giving up"Nothing happened. It's called life and growing up."

"Did something happen after you left for college?"

"I don't know Fi, let's just - "

"Whad ya mean? What do you mean you don't know?"

"It means what it means, I don't know. I don't remember." I said impatiently

"Did…did you lose your memory?"

"Something…like that I suppose. It's just that every time I try to remember back to 6 years ago I draw a blank."

"Gumball…"

"Anyway, enough about me tell me about you. How are things going with Ignis?" I said hurriedly, changing the subject

Fiona looked down at the table before giving a smile then said with a shrug, "We kinda broke up after college."

"You broke up? Fiona, I'm so sorry. What happened?" I asked feeling somehow guilty for not being there for my best friend when she needed me

"I guess things just weren't working out for us."

"Fi tell me what happened."

"He wants me to marry him and settle down."

"But isn't that great news?"

She shook her head, "GB, the reason why we broke up was because he broke his promise. Instead of going with me on an adventure to see the world, he went back to his home country to help his mother run their business. And worst of all, he wanted me to join him! He wanted me to throw away my dream and become a business woman!" she said her face turning red

"Do you know how much I love my job? I may not be making much like you or Ignis, but I love what I do! Seeing the world, learning about different cultures, writing all my adventure down and sharing it with the world, this is my dream. And I'm freakin' living it! And HE? He wants me to throw all that away, give up all my dreams, just for him? I can't do that…I can't throw away what I love."

"Did you talk to him? The night of the reunion?"

"Yeah…" she mumbled with a small smile and I caught a feint blush painting her cheeks

"And?"

"He proposed. And asked me to settle down with him." Fiona sniffed and wiped the tears off her eyes, "He knows it's pointless, I don't even know why he even bothered."

Suddenly she broke laughing and said, "I really have no luck with men; First Marshall, now him. I think I'm gonna die single."

"Don't say that, I'm sure you'll figure something out. I know how much you love Ignis, and I know how hard it must have been for you to break up with him."

Fiona nodded and said with a smile, "You have no idea."

XxXxXxX

After Fiona left, I stayed back sipping on my tea and pondering on what Fi said about the myth. If I had heard that myth 10 years ago, I would have immediately believed it, and would have claimed that Marshall and I are connected by more than just a red string. But that was my younger self, the current me refuses to believe the myth. I shook my head and reminded myself that my relationship with Marshall was over. He wasn't here anyway, he's probably back in making music…away from me. We'll never see other again…this time though, for real.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed with strange emotions. I knew these feelings very well; this was how I felt when I realized that I messed up on my tests back in school and it was too late to take it back. _But how is that relevant now? How did I mess up now? I'm pretty sure I did the right thing when I told Marshall off that day. That was the right thing to do…wasn't it?_ Feeling nauseous I pushed my tea away and started taking in deep breaths_, I need to calm down_ I told myself, you did nothing wrong Gumball. _You don't need Marshall, letting him go was the right thing_. I scrunched my eyes closed and pressed the heel of my palm on my eyes.

"You look pale, are you okay?"

Thinking it was one of the café's staff, I dismissed them with a wave from my hand and said, "m'fine"

"Maybe you should drink some water and cool yourself down."

Okay, since when was the staff this irritating? Can't they get the hint? Can't they tell I need to be by myself?

I took a deep breath and decided to politely refuse their help, but when I looked up I wasn't expecting to see Marshall sitting in Fiona's seat. He wore his usual lopsided smile…I turned around to see if anyone else noticed that _The_ Marshall Lee was sitting in front of me. But everyone present in the café was minding their own business and nothing more.

"Why are here? I though you left already!" I said, ignoring my fast paced heart beat

"Tsk. Tsk. I thought you knew me better Gumbum." Said Marshall shaking his head

_Why. Why is he here? He should have gone. Why does he keep appearing before me? If this keeps up I won't be able to hold myself together anymore._

"Glob, you're so stubborn! I was hoping you changed within those 10 years."

Marshall smiled then looked down before quietly saying, "Bubbs, can we work it out again?"

"We talked about this Marshall. I'm not opening that subject again!"

"Friendship, all I'm seeking is friendship this time. Is that too much to ask?"

"Um…okay. But no funny business!"

"You can trust me Gumball." Marshall said a gleeful smile spread across his face. It was so contagious that I found myself smiling back, but I managed to catch myself and replaced it with a scowl.

"My head hurts." I whined as an excuse when I put my head down and used my arms as pillow

I heard Marshall chuckle and my lips twitched as if to smile. I closed my eyes and pretended Marshall wasn't sitting in front of me, which was kind of hard because I could feel his hand in my hair. I pushed his hand away lazily, but no longer than a minute later I felt them again. So I gave up and allowed his hand to roam my hair.

This time the silence that fell upon us was strangely comforting. Fiona's words fill my head making me wonder if I'm doing the right thing by pushing Marshall away. _The red string of love, huh? _

"Marshall, what happened to your band?" I suddenly blurted out

Marshall's hand stopped stroking my hair, and I could feel his nervousness. I looked up at him and asked, "What happened to Finn and Jake? Why did you guys break up?"

Marshall retracted his hand and shoved them in his pocket, his eyes fixated on the table between us.

"Nothing happened." He said his voice thick. "We just couldn't work together anymore. Plus they're doing fine without me."

"Are you speaking with them?"

He shook his head

"But they're your best friends! What happened?"

"Nothing Gumball! I told you we couldn't agree anymore."

…

_[Marshall and I are walking home together from school when a thought hit me. Yesterday morning my uncle left for a press conference in Italy and he won't be back until next week, which means I can invite my boyfriend over with no worries!_

_I can do it._

_I'll invite Marshall over today. It's no problem. Uncle Lemongrab is not home. It should be fine._

_"Marshall?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Want to come over?"_

_"Really? Sure!"_

_I smile gleefully and we walk towards my house._

_We walk in the front door, take off our shoes and before we climb up the stairs I hear my uncle's screeching voice_

_"GUMBALL?"_

_Immediately I let go of Marshall's hand and shove both my hands in my pocket. _

_"Y-yes." I reply keeping my eyes down and wondering why he is here. He's supposed to be half way across the globe! Why did I think it was a good idea to invite Marshall over?_

_I hear the sound of footsteps approach us and within seconds my uncle appears. His eyes scan us then he asks, "Who's that guy?"_

_"This is Marshall Lee. My friend" I say quickly_

_"Good afternoon sir." Marshall says_

_"Your friend?" My uncle scoffs "You mean he's real? And here I thought you were making this whole thing up!"_

_My face heats up in embarrassment and I bury my face deeper into my clothes._

_"And you?" My uncle asks Marshall "You want to be friends with him? Are you sure about that?"_

_From the corner of my eye I see Marshall open his mouth about to say something but my uncle laughs interrupting him_

_"Why are you his friend when you can be his bully? My glob this is so funny! Out of all the kids in school you chose to be friends with this pink trash? What's so good about him?" then he walks towards me and pulls my arm from my pocket and pulls the sleeves of my shirt up revealing my scars, "I mean seriously, have you seen this? Isn't it disgusting?" he says then let goes of my wrist and wipes his hands on a handkerchief. _

_I shove my hands back in my pocket and wonder why the earth hasn't swallowed me yet._

_"He's such a waste of space. No looks, no brains, nothing." My uncle continues, "He –_

_"I'd love to sit and chat but you see me and Gumball have lots of work to do." Marshall suddenly interrupts him_

_"…work?"_

_"Yup! Gumball here is helping me with my homework. Did you know? He's the smartest kid in school, straight A student. We call him Prince Gumball."_

_And with that Marshall takes my hand and drags me upstairs leaving my uncle gaping at us, completely speechless._

_We walk into my room and I close the door behind feeling very embarrassed. I can't believe he had to witness my humiliation. "Sorry about that." I say keeping my eyes down and feeling slightly afraid of what Marshall's might be. "My uncle is just…he's…"_

_"Is he always like this?" asks Marshall, his back to me_

_"Uh, yeah." I say forcing a smile, "But never mind that, you said you needed help in your essay?"_

_"How long has this been going on?" he says suddenly turning to face me_

_"Well, he adopted me when I was seven so…8 years."_

_Covering the distance between us in two steps Marshall pulls me into a tight hug. "It's okay." He whispers, "Everything will be okay Bubba."_

_"Marshall it's alright." I say and try to gently push him away but he won't budge, "I'm used to it, and it's not like he's lying or anything."_

_"He is!" Marshall roars_

_His outburst was not expected and it makes me stand still staring at him astonished. He kisses my forehead, the corner of eyes, the tip of my nose and finally my lips. He then whispers in my ears,_

_"Whatever he's saying isn't true. He doesn't know shit about you Gumball! He doesn't know how your eyes twinkle when you read something you like, how you wrinkle your nose when you're displeased, how your lick your fingers and lips after eating PB&J, or how insanely smart you are. You're amazing Gumball, and your very existence is not a waste. And these?" he pulls my wrist and exposes my scars then he kisses them gently. The sudden contact makes me flinch and want to pull me hand away but Marshall keeps his hold secure. "They're not disgusting. Those are proof of your battle against that son of bitch, a battle that you have been fighting for so long all by yourself. But that ends today, let me fight with you Gumball."_

_Feeling stunned and not trusting my mouth to say something coherent I nod furiously. I twist my arms around Marshall and bury myself within him. He kisses my earlobe, behind my ears, down my neck and lastly my lips. I part my lips immediately allowing him full access and let his tongue dominate. When we pull apart I find myself staring into Marshall's eyes. A small smile tugs at my lips. _

_"You know" I say, breaking the moment, "We should probably start on your essay."]_

**A/N: REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Not a chapter, but this needs to go up before the next chapter does. Thanks for all the beautiful reviews, it helps me a lot.**

_[I lay sprawled on Marshall's bed reading a book on sound waves while Marshall is tuning his guitar. Marshall's house became more like my house. This is where I hang out every day after school, sometimes I sleepover and never return home for a straight week. Of course that means we share his bed but sleeping is all we do. Well, sometimes we touch but we never go all the way. Marshall doesn't seem to mind me sleeping over and his mother is almost never home to care. _

_I blink and realize I have been daydreaming which means I have to reread the whole page again. I start with the first line but when I can't focus I sigh and close the book. I sit up and look at Marshall who was in deep concentration playing his guitar. I notice the tattoo Marshall got on his 16th summer peeking out from his behind his collar. It's two puncture holes tattoo. _

_"Marsh" _

_"Hm?"_

_"I want a tattoo." I blurt_

_"A whu? Uh, sure. What bought that up?" He turns and looks at me_

_I shrug then scoot closer to my boyfriend and entwine my fingers with his_

_"Alrighty then, what do you want?" he says kissing my hand_

_"It's a secret." I smile smugly_

_ Marshall scowls before putting aside his guitar and getting up, "Come on, let's go."_

_"Wait, NOW?!" I freak_

_"Yeah, now. Let's get moving." He says putting on a leather jacket_

_"Wait, wait, wait! Marshall I'm only 15! I'm underage and –_

_"No probs." He grins throwing a card my way; I pick up the card then start panicking._

_"MARSHALL! This is a fake ID!"_

_"Do you want the tattoo or not?" he asks impatiently _

_I stare at him hesitantly then at the fake ID then back at him; finally I get up and say, "Ok…I'm in."_

_"Alright then. Let's go." He says then steps out of the room. I go after him but stop at the doorway when I realize I'm still in my t-shirt. I run back around to grab my jacket but pause the moment my fingers brush the cotton material. Should I wear it? Or should I leave without it?_

_"If you don't want to, you don't have to." Marshall suddenly pops behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head. "I just think that you shouldn't be ashamed of these." He says holding up my wrists then pulling up to his mouth and kissing my scars._

_I sigh and hold up my jacket, "I'll…I'll leave without it."_

_"You sure?" he says sensing my indecisiveness, "Why don't you grab it with you, just in case."_

_I throw the jacket away and shake my head, "No. It's fine." Marshall kisses my cheeks and we leave his house._

_Throughout the walk I couldn't help feeling very self-conscious. My eyes darts from one person to the other, I'm feeling sweaty and nervous. Marshall squeezes my hand, "Bubba…" he starts but I put on a smile reassuring him when I notice the concern in his eyes. "I'm fine."_

_We enter the Tattoo shop and walk towards a scary looking guy with a mohawk and a pierced nose. He inhales his cigarette and gives us a boring look._

_"What is it now Lee?" he asks exhaling the smoke_

_"Don't be rude, man. We're here to get tattoos." Replies Marshall_

_"ID?" he requests while stubs the butt of his cigarette_

_I pull out the ID that Marshall gave me and place it between us. The guy picks ups the card and looks at it, then he turns his eyes and looks at me. I swallow hard._

_"I can tell its fake, ya know." He says bluntly staring at Marshall. I stiffen and my grip on Marshall's hand tightens_

_"I know." Says Marshall casually as his thumb stroked my hand gently_

_"Well, as long as you're paying." He sighs handing the card back to me and walking to the side door with a short grunt of, "Follow me."_

_I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and we follow after him. My exposed scars long forgotten._

_The hair on my neck stands as the room before me unfolds making my heart pound in my chest. It reminds me vaguely of hospitals which in turn reminds me of my hate for needles. Will it be painful? Is getting a tattoo really worth the pain? Can I back out now?_

_The guy pats a chair beside him and asks, "Whaddya want?"_

_Marshall gives me a gentle push towards the chair and I stumble towards it before gingerly lowering myself on it. "I…" I begin and my eyes darts to Marshall. I hold his gaze for a while then continue, "I want the name Marshall Lee engraved here." I take off my shirt then point to the area right above my heart._

_Marshall's eyes widen in surprise then a bashful smile spreads across his face right before he covers it with his hand and I don't fail to notice how hard he's blushing. After that a grinning Marshall pulls up a stool beside me, grabbing hold of my hand he says while pointing to his chest, "I'll get one too. Gumball, right here."]_

**A/N: REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Good News! It's my birthday so i decided to give you guys a present! Even though its not a chapter i hope you enjoy it! Also Thank you for leaving your beautiful thoughts behind!**

_ [" I don't get it? Why are you coloring in the circle?" I ask staring at the music sheet_

_"I just told you, it's a note head and coloring the head indicates a quarter notes." Marshall points with a grunt._

_I asked Marshall to teach me how to read musical notes because I was quiet curious and few days later our music lesson started. But it turns out it s a lot harder than I thought. We were both sitting on his bed with lots of music sheets around us. The sun was setting bathing the room in orange hue. _

_"Well, it's confusing." I huff_

_"You know what? I think you will learn better with an actual guitar rather than music notes." He suddenly says before getting off the bed and grabbing his red axe base guitar. "Here" _

_"Are you sure about it?" I ask because I know how precious the guitar is to Marshall and how he hates anyone touching it._

_"Yeah, take it already."_

_Gingerly I take the guitar from him and hold it the way I remember him holding it. The guitar's a lot heavier than I thought. Marshall looks at me then properly corrects my hold before smiling in satisfaction. I strum the cords and smile at the sound it produces._

_"Okay, can you try and play this?" asks Marshall showing me one of the music sheets_

_"Are you kidding?" I say in disbelief "I can't play that!"_

_And that's when the half hour of yelling begins, where Marshall tries to teach me play a guitar with and without a music sheet. And me not understanding what he's talking about. _

_"For fucksake Gumball. A smartass nerd like you shouldn't have a hard time with this!" he cries_

_"Chemistry and Math is a lot easier than this." I mumble_

_"Are you for real?" he says horrified _

_Suddenly he jumps off the bed and runs out his room yelling, "I have an idea."He returns fifteen minutes later with a paper tape._

_"What's that for?" I ask_

_"You'll see." He says before getting behind me and pulling me closer to him until my back is pressed against his chest. He then places his right hand atop my right and tapes our fingers together. His thumb over my thumb, his index finger over my index finger and so on._

_"Ta-da!" he exclaims when the work is done wriggling our fingers. Then he adjusts the guitar properly and plays few notes. I keep my eyes ahead of me and try not to move too much. Marshall is so close I could feel the rise and fall of his chest, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. And really all that is very bad for my heart._

_"You ready? Focus on my fingers." I hear him say and I blush hard because his mouth is right next to my ear and his voice sends shiver down my spine._

_"We'll start with something simple and easy to remember, we wouldn't want his highness confused right?" I feel him smile, and glob this is so cruel I want to turn around and see his expression, I want to kiss him. But all I do is nod once. Marshall moves my fingers, uh his fingers….er our fingers? Anyway he starts playing 'Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star' and I try to focus and concentrate on which string his hand is strumming, I swear I do. But his breath on my neck is very distracting and the way he's humming in my ear is killing me. _

_"Did you get that? Easy, right?" Marshall asks when he's done pulling me back to reality, so I nod in response_

_"Alright then, try playing by yourself." He commands_

_I inhale and stare at our taped fingers unsure of what to do. Then I turn my head to look at my boyfriend and say, "Play me a song, Marshie?" _

_Marshall stares at me and I watch his Adam apple bobbing as he swallows before he throws his forehead on my shoulder, "Don't look at me like that." He mumbles. I really want to run my hand through his hair at moments like this, but with my finger being bind to his I couldn't. "Fine." Marshall sighs as he lifts his head and catches my eyes, and then he smiles and adds "I think I have just the right one."_

_Marshall suddenly sits up and pulls me closer, like we weren't already close enough, and starts playing as if our fingers weren't taped together._

_"I know that my love for you is real  
>It's something true that we do, just something natural that I feel<br>When you walk in the room, when you're near  
>I feel my heart skip a beat, the whole world disappears<em>

_And there's just you and me  
>Falling head over feet<br>Let's take a chance together_

_I know, I know, I know, I know  
>We gonna make it<br>'Cause no one else can make me feel  
>The way that you do, I promise you<em>

_I know, I know, I know, I know  
>We gonna get there<br>Today, tomorrow, and forever  
>We will stay true, I promise you"<em>

_Marshall's singing by my ears and he's making me feel as if… as if he's singing about me. The realization makes my heart swell with emotions I cannot contain, and soon tears are pooling out from my eyes and I have to bite my trembling lips so as to not make a sound and interrupt Marshall._

_"They say that we're just too young to know  
>But I'm sure, heart and soul, that I'm never letting you go<br>When it's right it's right, and this is it  
>'Cause I'm walking on air every single time that we kiss<em>

_You make the angels sing  
>You give that songbird wings<br>You make everything better_

_I know, I know, I know, I know  
>We gonna make it<br>'Cause no one else can make me feel  
>The way that you do, I promise you<em>

_I know, I know, I know, I know  
>We gonna get there<br>Today, tomorrow, and forever  
>We will stay true, I promise you<em>

_I'll never let you down  
>I'll always hear you out<br>There is nothing you cannot confide_

_You listen when I speak  
>You make my knees go weak<br>And I just want you by my side_

_I know, I know, I know, I know  
>We gonna make it<br>'Cause no one else can make me feel  
>The way that you do, I promise you<em>

_I know, I know, I know, I know  
>We gonna get there<br>Today, tomorrow, forever  
>We will stay true, I promise you<em>

_We're gonna make it  
>I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>I promise you  
>I promise you<br>I promise you"_

_The song ends and Marshall kisses the area behind my neck as his hands rests on his red guitar._

_"Really?" I whisper once my breathing is under control_

_"Really." He whispers back_

_Not being able to control my feelings anymore and with the urge to kiss my boyfriend increasing I pull at the tape that's keeping our fingers attached. "Off…Marshall, help me get these off" _

_"No. No." says Marshall playfully pulling my hands apart, "Why the hurry, we can have fun with this."_

_"Fun –" I start but before I could get my question out Marshall already had our hands crawling under my shirt. "Marshall, what are you doing?"_

_"Have you ever touched yourself, Gumball?" _

_"uh, no." I say "Can you cut the tape and touch me properly?"_

_He chuckles and makes me fondle my chest, "If I do that will you jerk yourself off for me?"_

_"NO!" I say, I'd rather fail a test than masturbate in front of my boyfriend. _

_"Your choice." Says Marshall then he kisses and sucks at the area behind my neck while making me tug and squeeze my nipples_

_I clench my jaw refusing to get turned on but Marshall's hardness that's poking my back is making it very hard, "Marshall…ngh! S-stoppaAh!"_

_One of my hands slides down to my pants and before I know it_ _Marshall has my fly down and my semi-erect member out. _

_"M-Marshall!" I protest as he makes me jerk myself off, "P-please …ah! Dd...ngh! Do it properly-ah!"_

_"Nah." He says, his lips ravishing my neck leaving lots of hickeys. "This is very entertaining." Every time he sucks on my skin, every time he kisses and nibbles on my earlobe he sends electric shock pulsing through my veins. Marshall makes my hold around my erection firmer whilst increasing his pace. My moans echo around the room and I'm very thankful Marshall's mother is never home._

_"Come on Gummy." My boyfriend whispers in my ear huskily, "Cum for me."_

_"Marshall!" I shout as I climax_

_A few minutes later after I catch my breath, Marshall is tearing the tape and freeing our hands while placing gentle kisses on the crown of my head. When the tape is off, he gets up to throw the sticky paper in the trash. I lean down and pull a tissue box from the foot of the bed. As I wipe my hands clean I look up and notice the bulge in Marshall's jeans, "Want me to take care of that." I point_

_"Hell yeah." Marshall grins walking towards me and unbuckling his pants.] _

**A/N: The song is 'I Promise You' by Selena Gomez. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yeay! Another chapter in! Since school will start soon update will be slow, so please bear with it.**

Chapter 7: Vows on Cement

"Gumball."

A soft kiss pressed against the corner of my mouth. It's doesn't feel strange but very familiar. I felt warm air against the nape of my neck before I felt another kiss.

The trail of kisses continued as I felt warm hands trace my skin.

"I'm sorry" a voice breathes

Hardness pressed against my crotch and a low moan escapes my lips.

I felt drowsy and mind was blank. Someone's there. Someone's touching me but I can't summon the energy to shove them away.

"I'm so sorry, Bubbs."

A blur of colors surrounded me. A pair of hands rested against my cheek and I felt smooth lips pressed against mine.

I blinked and an image comes to focus.

Marshall Lee, his eyes shined with unshed tears. He's talking yet I couldn't hear what he was saying, the only thing I could make out were,

"Please forgive me Gumball." these four words echoed in my head making me wonder what was Marshall apologizing for.

_Wait! Marshall?!_

I sat up immediately only to find myself alone in my bedroom. I looked around; the room was bathed with early morning sunrise, and there was no sign of Marshall.

_A dream. It was all a dream. But it felt so real…there's no way._

I shifted in my position but stopped abruptly when I felt something sticky between my thighs.

"Oh glob no! Please no." I groaned when I realized I just had a wet dream of Marshall.

XxXxXxX

"ARGH! I cannot believe this! How could I…argh!" I growled

After changing my clothes I slipped back into my old routine of exercising. Before when I used to have wet dreams of Marshall a lot I always exercised, it helped in getting him off my mind and in getting me more focused on work.

"Why now?" I grumbled while doing sit-ups "I haven't had such dreams in 7 years! So why now?"

I slumped back on the floor, my arms flapped on either side of me as I sighed helplessly. This isn't working. He's still in my head. I closed my eyes and the dream plays in my mind very vividly, and very clearly. My body tingled and I felt my crotch heat up remembering Marshall's touch. Suddenly I realized I'm getting turned on which doesn't make sense to me. I ripped my eyes open and pulled my body upwards. _I need to jog._

_XxXxXxXx_

Jogging on auto pilot was a really bad idea, especially when you find yourself on the other side of town. I pulled my headphones off as I slowed down to a stop. It was very hot but I couldn't complain much since it was the middle of July. _The neighborhood looks familiar…maybe because I passed by here before_ I shrugged about to turn back around when something caught my eye. Feeling curious I slowly walked towards it and gasped when I realized what attracted my attention.

_No…way_

_No way. No way. No way._

Down, carved on the sidewalk back when the cement was wet, were a heart and an arrow going through it. On one end the letters ML were written, on the other end PG. Below the heart was:

ML + PG = 4EVER

My breath hitched as I crouched down and slowly traced the carving. _Why is it still here? There was no way this survived for 10 years! It's just –_

"Amazing, isn't it?"

I looked sharply to see Marshall bending down in front of me.

"What are you –? How did you even –?" I said falling back on my behind

Marshall shrugged, "Dunno. But I'm thinking fate." He said while running his fingers through the letters then he looks up catching my eyes and says smugly, "I told you so."

It took me a while until I realized what he meant, "It's a coincidence that it lasted that long." I scowled and stood up. I wanted to leave now because the longer I stayed beside Marshall the weaker my defenses got. Marshall stood up as well and my breath catches when I get a better look at him. He wore fitted sky blue shirt with the first three buttons open, a mahogany blazer and chestnut colored pants covered his long lean legs. He looked like he just stepped out of modeling magazine. I blinked and took a deep breath before turning around and picking up my feet. _This is no time to be admiring him!_

"Hey, where are you going?" said Marshall pulling me back beside him

"Busy…" I mumbled

"What about the bet? Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Bet?" I questioned

"Yup. Ten years later it's still there, I want my kiss."

I stared at him bewildered and I remember the bet we made 10 years ago, _why does he still remember that? Is it possible to back out?_ _Just push him away Gumball and pretend you don't know what he's talking about! _Yelled a voice in my head

_But it's a kiss Gumball_, argued the other side of me, _when was the last time you really kissed Marshall? Remember the feel of his tongue down your throat? Remember how he always made your knees go weak? Don't you want to experience that again? Even for just a little bit?_

"It's just a kiss Bubbs, I won't do anything else." He said stepping into my personal space and letting his thumb brush my bottom lip. _Oh Fudge this!_ I thought as I licked my lips before pulling Marshall's mouth against mine.

Immediately I felt an electric jolt through my lips making my body tingle, unconsciously I let out a soft moan. Marshall stole the opportunity and forced his tongue in. This took me by surprise and almost made me lose my footing before I felt his strong steady hands on my lower back pulling me against him. _Oh Fudge! Oh Fudge! Oh Fudge! This is a lot better than my dreams._ _Did he always taste this good? _I coiled my arms around his neck and clawed at his back when Marshall deepened the kiss. I licked the top of his mouth and he growled in appreciation. We slowly pulled apart panting and Marshall stayed close as he nibbled on my lower lip, by now his hands had slipped down my butt groping it. I was in daze and couldn't push him away because I needed his support to remain standing.

_What in blueberry muffin just happened?_ I thought as I closed my eyes, _this wasn't on my agenda. What am I supposed to do if Peppermint found out?_ I opened my eyes and found myself staring straight into a beautiful breathtaking pair of crimson eyes. _Well…what he doesn't know won't hurt him_.

"You know." Started Marshall, his voice thick like syrup sending goose bumps all over my body, "I only asked for a kiss, I didn't say it has to be mouth to mouth. A simple peck on the cheek could've been sufficient."

My eyes widen at the realization of his words and I finally muster enough energy push the chuckling vampire away. "But thanks anyway." He smirked and licked his lips

I blushed hard and turned away but not before I noticed Marshall horridly shove something black in the back pocket of his pants. Feeling suspicious I was about to ask but I didn't want to stay any longer and give him more chances to advance on me, so I just jogged back home without saying anything to him.

XxXxXx

When I was back in the comfort of my house I shed my clothes and took a really long bath trying to keep every thought of Marshall away. After that I took my laptop and sat at the foot of the bed and tried to do some work. My work took longer than I suspected and when I was done I stretched my tired body and flopped on the floor that's when something under the bed caught my eyes, wondering what it was I crawled down and pulled out a big box.

Opening it I uncovered all the long forgotten treasures I had received from Marshall from the time we were together. Sketches, original music sheets of his song for me, his precious Hambo, his good luck guitar pick, the snow globe he gave me on my birthday, photographs of us, secret love letters from him to me, and many other presents. I took a deep breath as I slowly picked them out one by one taking time to admiring each one of them. I couldn't help a goofy grin when I started reading the silly love letters Marshall wrote with scribbled hearts everywhere. The photographs only made me yearn back to those simple days. _Why did we fall apart? Did something major happen to cause it? Or was it just a stupid fight?_ I closed my eyes as I remembered the kiss we shared hours ago, _it was so good I 'm not going to deny that….and I won't deny that maybe I'm still in love with him_. _But if we got back together will it work just fine between us? If we fell apart the first time what's to guarantee we won't a second time? _I sighed and picked Hambo stuffing my nose into his fabric then I realized Marshall's scent was long gone. I took a good look at it when another realization hit me, how poorly I have been taking care of Marshall's precious Hambo.

Feeling guilty I left my spot beside the bed and went to the washroom with the intent to wash and clean Hambo and eventually give it back to its original owner. After Hambo was secured in the washing machine I decided to give Marshall a call to tell him about picking up his favorite toy. I pat the back pocket of my trousers but finding it empty, _strange_ I thought as I checked the front pockets too and not finding my phone. Then I remembered that I went for a jog this morning and my phone was probably still in my training pants. I walked back to my room and picked up my pants and checked the pockets but gasped in surprise when I found them empty.

_No. No. No. No. No._

_Did I drop my phone somewhere? Maybe on my way back home….but if I did drop it I would have heard it fall on the concrete. Glob! Oh Glob_! _Where is my phone?_

…

[_"Marshy I still believe this is a very bad idea." I say as Marshall climbs the tree swiftly_

_"Well, do have a better idea dork?" _

_"No but…if you fall and hurt yourself I won't nurse you." I mumble re-wrapping the scarf tightly around my neck_

_"Yeah, yeah." He says blindly as he tries to pry one on the thin braches free. _

_"What're you planning to do with that?" I ask when he jumps down safely_

_"There's wet cement on the side walk right over there." he points with the twig_

_"Are you planning to scribble on it?" I nag_

_"Not scribble, I will write good shit on it." He _

_I roll my eyes and follow my boyfriend, "It's probably already dry." I say noting the chill in the air_

_We reach the wet cement and Marshall crouches down beside it and sticks the twig in it, "Nope, it's still wet." He corrects and I grumble as I sit down beside him _

_"What're you going to write?"_

_"You'll see." He says getting busy drawing. He draws a big heart with an arrow going through it. Beside the head of the arrow he writes PG and beside the tail he writes ML. and then below the hear he writes ML + PG = 4EVER_

_I blush and slap Marshall's forearm, "What're you doing?! What if someone sees this?!"_

_"So, they won't know it's us. I used our initials." He shrugs_

_"PG is not my initial."_

_"PG stands for Prince Gumball."_

_"Why would you use that?" I whine_

_"Because his highness wouldn't like it any other way." He smirks_

_I pout and cross my arms refusing to acknowledge him. Marshall chuckles and kisses my cold cheek, I look at him with his ridicules grin that's very infectious. I give in to him and kiss his cheek before curling my arms around his left arm and rest my head on his broad shoulder. "Do you really believe in forever?" I whisper_

_"Of course I do."_

_"How do you know we'll last forever?" I look up at him_

_"I promised you, didn't I? We'll last forever and ever. I won't let anything come between us. You believe in me don't you?" he says in a serious tone_

_"I do, I believe in you Marshie." Smiling I nod and realize how silly my doubts were_

_"That's all you need to do. Believe in me, believe in us."_

_"Yeah, you're right." I giggle and stare at the now semi-dry cement, "You know, this one though won't last forever. Ten years from now it will be replaced with a better one."_

_"It will last for more than ten years."_

_"No it won't." I snort_

_"Wanna bet?" he challenges_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah! I bet you in ten years this marking will still be here."_

_"Fine, but if it isn't then you have to do whatever I say for a whole day."_

_"Deal, and if I win I want a kiss."_

_"A kiss? That's all?" I ask_

_"Yup." He says popping the 'p' and stands up pulling me with him_

_"Okay, whatever you want." I say as we walk around the cement and continue on our way, the cold autumn wind blowing away cooling down the wet cement and marking our vows in concrete.]_

**A/N: Dont forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but the chapter is finally up. It's not only long but there is treat with it! I hope you guys enjoy it. **

Chapter 8: Secret Password

"….and after that at 3, you are scheduled to take a tour around the newly built CAN-DIEZ factory. Gumball, are listening to me?"

"Huh? Uh yes, yes I am."

Peppermint squinted his eyes at me and said, "You know, I read in the tabloids a few weeks back that Marshall Lee is back in town. Are you by any chance meeting up with him?"

"What? No. no I'm not." I laugh nervously before clearing my throat, "Pepp, you know I wouldn't risk all our plans like that."

"Yeah, you're right. By the way what happened to your cell phone? I tried calling you last night but you're phone was turned off."

"I uh…I'm sorry. I was very tired yesterday so I turned my cell off…and...Um, well I forgot to bring it with me today." I said nervous sweat slid down the nape of my neck.

Peppermint nodded his head slowly, and then continued reminding me what's going on, on my agenda today.

XxXxXx

A few hours after Pepp left my desk phone rang, when I answered it Papp said, "Sir, the president of the German branch is on line 3 asking for an urgent call."

"Okay, thank you." I said then I pressed the number three button and waited for the line to connect.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.

"Good afternoon sir. President Gumball speaking." I greeted professionally.

"Pfft! Hahahaha! What the hell Gumball? You sound like silly!"

"Marshall?!" I yelled before suddenly slapping my mouth shut, then in a low voice I said, "What are you doing? Is this a prank?"

"I was hoping, but the moment you answered I couldn't hold my laughter anymore."

"This is very stupid. I'm hanging up."

"Wait! Wait! Hold on, don't hang up!"

"What now?" I said annoyed.

"I have your cell phone." He answered.

"My what? My cell phone? How?"

"Let's just say, I found it by chance."

"That's good. Thank you so much." I said in relief, "I'm quite busy today, but I can spare few minutes before 3. Let's meet at Buttercups and you can give me my phone."

"Uh no."

"What do you mean no?"

"You see, you're not the only one who is busy today. I have work too."

"Marshall you said you were taking a break from producing music, how busy can you be?"

"Very. Now if you give me your house address I can drop it off at your place tonight."

"No. I'm not giving you my address."

"Fine, you can have it your way. But you might not get your phone until tomorrow night."

I swallowed hard and contemplated on the idea, bringing Marshall over to my house was a very bad move. But I needed my phone.

"Penny for your thoughts, Gumwad?" I swear I could hear the smug in his voice.

"fine." Oh glob. He cornered me. I fell right into his trap and it's too late to escape. I took a shaky breath then spat my address to him. This was going to be a long day.

XxXxX

It's been an hour since I got back home from work. I've showered, put on nice clean clothes, styled my hair, and made sure I smelled nice. But the moment I realized what I was doing, I scowled and cursed myself. I messed up my hair making it look like I just woke up from sleep and changed my clothes into a sweatpants and baggy hoodie with an oil stain. I was not going to dress up for Marshall.

I paced the hallways while waiting for the vampire to arrive. Something was going to happen tonight. Somehow I could tell. I could feel it in my blood. I could smell it in the air. Something very big was going to happen and it was going to change my life drastically. I looked around at the living room and made a split second decision to clean it. In few short minutes I stood back and admired my work, But then again I realized what I'd done. _Marshall is not going to enter my house!_ I scowled then threw one of the cushions on the floor, scattered some papers around, and threw some of my books all over the place. _There_, I smirked.

_What the glob am I doing? Why am I making such a big deal out of this? It's not like I'll let Marshall come in. All I'm going to do is take my phone, thank him then shut the door in his face. There. That's it. Nothing eventual is going to happen tonight. Nothing!_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, signaling the arrival of Marshall Lee. Unconsciously I ran my hand through my hair combing it and took a deep breath as I approached the front door. _Glob, why am I so nervous? _

"What's up?" Marshall jerked his head when I opened the door; he was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed. He wore a red flannel shirt and skinny jeans, with red converse.

_Don't. Let. Him. In._

"Hi." I croaked then cleared my throat and tried again, "Hi."

"Lookin' fine, Bubbs." He grinned; I blushed loudly and wished I was wearing something more appealing than grease stained hoodie.

I thrust my hand forward and said sharply, "Phone."

_Dontlethimindontlethimindontlethimindontlethimin!_

"Eager, are we." He said before he pulled the phone from his back pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I sighed in relief and gave a little smile before I closed the door but Marshall put his foot in the way stopping me.

"Are you not going to let me in?" he asked.

"No."

"Well that's mighty rude. As someone who found your phone, took care of it and personally delivered it to you I should receive more than just a 'thank you'."

"What do you want?" I said already feeling bad on my actions.

"A treat. I'm kinda hungry." He shrugs.

I gripped the door handle tightly before stepping aside and letting Marshall in, "Come in."

"Thanks." He cheered.

I lead him deeper into the house only to remember my messy living room. _Fudge! Why am I so stupid?!_

Marshall took a seat on the dining table and I asked feeling agitated, "What do you want?"

"You've got fruit tarts?" he asks hopefully.

"Sure." I said as I walked away to the kitchen. _Fudge! Fudge! Why didn't I dress appropriately? He looks so dashing and I look like a lumping barnacle!_ Reaching the fridge I pull out a plate of fruit tarts and set them on the counter when I heard Marshall yell,

"Hey Gums! Can I use your laptop for a sec? I need to check my email real quick."

"Yeah!" I answered absentmindedly, _you're already in my house and in my mind so just go ahead and use my laptop, and while you're at it why not eat my food?_ With my mind busy ranting and complaining I pulled a carton raspberry lemonade juice and poured its content in a glass before setting it on the tray with the tarts and carried it to Marshall.

"You haven't changed your password for 10 years." He suddenly announced making me stop in my tracks.

Shocked and realizing what he said I almost drop the tray.

"M-A-R-S-H-A-L-L-L-E-E. Marshall Lee. Why didn't you change it?" he asked his brows furrowed

"I…I- uh" I stuttered, my eyes darted everywhere looking for an excuse as I slowly place the tray down on the dining table.

"Don't tell me you forgot. This means something Gumball. And the fact that you didn't remove your tattoo also means something." He stood up and approached me slowly, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"H-How did you know?" I questioned taking a step back.

"That night you didn't change by yourself, in fact you were too drunk for that. I changed your clothes Gumball and saw your tattoo."

"You lied to me?!" I shouted fully aware that the distance between us is decreasing fast.

"That doesn't matter right now. Do you love me Gumball?" he asked his head cocked to the side, he had already invaded my personal space.

"I...I told you that time. I don't love you." Somehow my voice lost its edge.

"Yeah and I believed it. But when you left I replayed that scene over and over in my mind and I realized something."

I looked at him, so close to me yet not so close. I felt the old vibrant electric energy between us trying to pull us together, stopping me from taking another step backwards. I thought that pull was long gone but maybe I just chose to ignore it.

"I realized that," his thumb brushed over my left eye so lightly making my breath catch, leaving my body tingling, wanting more. "You're left eye twitched. You lied, Gumwad."

I opened my mouth but my voice failed me, so I closed it and pierced my lips. My eyes were locked on Marshall's crimson orbs; they were so radiant, so alive. "Do you love me, Gumball?" he asked again.

My mind raced with million things, my heart was thudding in my chest and if possible it would've broken through my ribcage, and millions of monarch butterflies fluttered and buzzed in my stomach.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he whispered.

_YES. NO. YES. PLEASE!_ My mind screamed, thoughts fighting against each other.

Marshall dipped his head and connected our lips, immediately my mind exploded silencing the voices and emptying my thoughts. A few seconds… that's it, a few seconds and he pulled his lips away. My eyes widened and a sound of annoyance left my mouth, my head shook slightly before I saw my hands moving on their own pulling Marshall back in me and crushing our lips with force. Marshall groaned in the kiss when our tongues danced together and he pulled my body closer to his, pressing us against each other.

And that's when it hit me. It's too late stop now. I've been bitten by the vampire, tried to escape but fell into his trap the moment I let him in my house. I was tired, tired of keeping these walls around me, tired of pushing Marshall away, tired of denying my feelings to him. Somehow along the way he found a crack in my walls and penetrated through it and invaded my thoughts. Maybe not. Maybe there was already a part of him in me that never went away. _Connected by a red string since birth, huh?_ Maybe we _are_ soul mates, maybe Marshall and I are meant to be. With a sigh of relief I let my walls down and allow Marshall to envelop me.

I think Marshall sensed me give in to him, because his hands moved down to my butt and squeezed my ass cheeks before he pulled me upwards and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I whimpered when Marshall pressed me against the wall and rubbed our groins together. I gripped and pulled at his dark hair as he deepened the kiss. _This wasn't enough. I wanted more of him, I needed more of him. I wanted Marshall to touch me more, I wanted him inside me, I needed him to fill me up, to make me go crazy, to make me all hot and bothered beneath him. Why was I rejecting Marshall again? Why was I pushing him away again?_

My legs locked tighter around him and I rolled my hips against Marshall's wanting more friction between our hardening members. This enticed Marshall and he growled in the kiss before pulling away.

"Gumball" he whispered.

"hmm." Was all I could manage as I was busy trying to pull Marshall back into the kiss.

"Where's your room?" he asked pulling his lips away from mine.

I was annoyed that Marshall was avoiding the kiss, can't he see how badly I needed him, and this isn't the time for teasing. _Wait did he just ask me a question? My bedroom? Oh._

"Up….third door…..right" I breathed my mind was too hazy to form proper sentences. When the last word left my mouth Marshall finally stopped rejecting me and gave me the kiss that I needed.

I clung to Marshall and kissed him hard as I felt him ascend the stairs, in a short while we reached my room and he slowly lowered me down on the soft mattress. The room was dark and was faintly illuminated by the lights from the hallway, but I didn't miss the lust glowing in Marshall's eyes. He pecked my lips before he said,

"Strip." His voice was husky and thick with desire.

Without further delay I sat up and started stripping off the grease stained hoodie and pulled off my sweatpants. Feeling Marshall's eyes at me I looked up and my breath caught when I saw him pull off his jeans and boxers in one swift movement leaving him fully naked. But the one thing that caught my eye was that single tattoo on his chest, right above his heart, my name imprinted in cursive black ink.

"You…" I started.

"I kept it." Marshall whispered as he approached me and sat beside me on the bed, "There was no way I could've removed it because it's a proof of how much I love you."

I met his eyes when I heard the last 3 three words. _Can I believe him?_

"I love you Gumball." he repeated, "I always had and always will. Forever and ever."

I swallowed hard then shifted closer to Marshall and touched the tattoo. I felt his fast paced heart beneath his tight skin as I traced my name slowly. I bent my head and kissed it then I licked his skin as my hands enjoyed the feel of Marshall's biceps rippling at my touch. I kissed and suckled at his nipples liking how Marshall tried to hold back his voice, gradually I made it to his collarbone and left many love bites marking my property.

"Fuck!" Marshall hissed, his hands were on my hair, on my back, gripping my butt until he finally pushed me down and topped me his stance similar to a predator about to devour his prey. My only thought were how the heat at the bottom of my stomach has been building up rapidly, how I can't wait to feel him inside me, and how good will it feel.

Marshall peppered me with soft kisses as his body pressed down on me, his bare erection pressed against mine making me regret not taking off my underwear.

"You're excited already." He whispered huskily close to my ear and grinding against my throbbing member making me moan loudly with no shame.

He sucked and licked my rose buds and I felt his hands skim through my body until he reached the waistband of my underwear then his mouth left my nipples and went down to my member. My body tingled and twitched in anticipation of Marshall's mouth on it. But Marshall just hooked his fingers to the waistband and didn't bother ripping it off; his mouth kissed and licked my cloth covered dick teasingly. My toes curled and I gripped my bed sheets trying hard not to cum.

"Tsk. You dirtied your underwear with pre cum, Bubbs." Marshall said biting through the fabric then pulling it off and tossing it across the room. My erection stood demanding Marshall's attention.

Marshall surprised me by suddenly licking my shaft from the base to the head seductively making me arch my back.

"I don't want you to cum yet so I'll stop teasing." He said as he blew on it .

I panted loudly and watched Marshall get off the bed and dig something out of the pockets of his jeans. It was a small lube bottle. Immediately I sat up on my elbows and asked horrified,

"You know this was going to happen?"

"No, actually I never imagined it was going to happen. My only plan was to take your phone and use it as an excuse to come see you." He said crawling in between my legs.

"YOU TOOK MY PHONE?" I said pushing myself up.

"Uh…did I say that? I meant found your phone."

"Marshall!"

"Ok. Ok. Yes I took your phone but I needed a reason to see you again." He admitted putting his hands up.

"You could've just called and said you wanted to meet!"

"Really? Do you really think if I did that you'd agree to come see me?"

I paused and thought about it, he's right. If Marshall did call asking to hang out I would have just rejected him. Marshall kissed the corner of my eyes and said,

"Hey now, it's all in the past okay. So don't ruin the mood and just lay back and spread those legs for me real wide. It's been a really long time since we had sex and I need to prep you up." He smirked as he poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

Following his words I laid down and opened up myself for him. I flinched when I felt Marshall's cold fingers pressing against my entrance.

"I'm here assuming you haven't slept with anyone after me…right?" he asked hesitantly worry painted his face.

"No, I haven't." I murmured.

"Good, cause I haven't either." he smiled.

An image flashed through my mind, perhaps a memory. A girl with long platinum blond hair, and a pierced tongue, flaunting her middle finger and standing beside someone. I reached out for the memory but before I could grab it disappeared as I felt Marshall's finger slip through my entrance.

"NGH!" I bit my lower lip and gripped on the bed sheets feeling Marshall's inside me.

"Easy now Gumball. Relax." whispered Marshall as he moved his finger around for a bit before slipping another one, "Relax."

I panted and whimpered as I felt him scissoring his fingers.

"You're getting softer. Does it feel good?" he asked as he increased the digits and he thrusted his fingers rhythmically.

"Nn…yeah…" I moaned, _I forgot how good this felt._

Soon after Marshall removed his finger in one swift movement and then he shifted my left leg to rest above his shoulder. I held on my breath and braced myself feeling Marshall spread my ass cheeks and press the tip of his hard erect member at my entrance.

"Relax Gumball." he whispered.

I took a deep breath to calm my jittering nerves and gave Marshall a nod. Then I felt the familiar feeling of my ass being split apart as he penetrated me slowly.

"Nngh!...a-aah!" I moaned.

Marshall hovered over me as he drove more of himself inside me, his elbows were on either side of me and our noses bumped against each other.

"I love you." Marshall whispered.

My hands let go of the bed sheets and snagged against Marshall's dark locks, "Me too." I finally said as a single hot tear slides down my cheek, "I love you too. For so long, I never stopped loving you, I couldn't forget about you. But you left me! You weren't there with me for 10 years! You said we'll be together forever but you left! And then Pepp tells me we broke up but I don't remember any of that! Why did we break up? Why did you leave?" I cried shaking with sobs.

Marshall's face contorted in grief and he closed his eyes, when he opened them he kissed my tears and said as his shoulders trembled, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I screwed up I know, but it's all in the past. Let's forget about it and start fresh, this time for sure I won't leave you. Not until you get sick of me."

Marshall licked my lips before molding our lips together in a heated, hungry kiss. Then he suddenly started to move and I was filled with ecstasy. It didn't take long before Marshall found my sweet spot and he aimed for it like a madman making me arch my back and move my hips to match his rhythm.

"Nnn…Ah!..a-ah! Mm-more! Nngh!" I screamed, my loud moans filled the room along with the sound of skin slapping against skin and loud creaking of the bed.

Marshall leaned down and stole my lips again muffling my screams as he thrust harder and faster. I moaned into him urging him to keep going, my hands gripping his hair and scratching his back not wanting him to stop. I felt all that built up heat about to explode, my cock writhed and twitched ready to cum but I held on, wanting to cum together with Marshall. And my wish was granted. A few deep thrusts from Marshall and we both climaxed together. My eyes rolled to the back as I rode the wave of pleasure.

A few minutes later, after Marshall and I caught our breaths Marshall slowly pulled out and rolled to my side, lying down on his back. I took deep breaths as my brain tried to go over what had happened today, it was truly unbelievable. I turned my head and stared at Marshall, my hand moved to his face and my fingers traced his jaw line. He opened his eyes and looked at me then he turned his head slightly and caught my finger with his mouth.

_Mine. He's mine._ The thoughts surprised me but they didn't feel foreign. I turned to my side and snuggled into Marshall enjoying his all too familiar scent. I didn't regret what happened today, except I'm left wondering why I didn't let this happen sooner. I felt Marshall's strong arms around me pushing away all those unnecessary thoughts away and pulling me closer to him. Soon my eyelids grew heavy as sleep took over and the last thing I remembered was Marshall softly singing my favorite lullaby as his fingers caressed my hair.

[_I was sitting at the top of the school's staircase __wearing a short sleeved shirt and exposing my scars. With Marshall's help and encouragement I stopped hiding them and I stopped caring what people thought about my scars. Suddenly__ I hear loud stomping approaching me. Within few minute Marshall appears at the bottom of the stairs heaving._

_"I..ahh, ahh…finally found you." He pants before he crawls the rest of the stairs until he sits beside me._

_"What's up?" I ask as I chew on my sandwich my pencil hovering over my science homework._

_"I got good news." He grins_

_"Really? What is it?"_

_"Guess." He says simply_

_"Augh! I don't know, did they make a second season of Heat Signature or something?"_

_"I wish! But no, that's not it."_

_"Marshie I don't want to guess, tell me already."_

_"Alright, remember how I got accepted into Ooo University?"_

_"Unbelievable but yeah."_

_"SO the other day my mother was bitching about how she doesn't want me around and how I should die and all, so I told her if she bought me an apartment close to my university then we'll never have to see each other ever again." He pauses as if for dramatic effect, he bites his lips trying hard to stop smiling before he pulls out a sheet of paper from his bag, "I woke up this morning with this on the kitchen table."_

_I look at the paper and grin back at Marshall, "This is a contract!" I say obviously_

_"I know!" exclaims Marshall, "My mother actually did it! She bought me an apartment that's 30 minutes away from my university."_

_"Oh my glob Marshall, you have your own place now!"_

_"Yeah." He says softly a blissful smile plays on his lips as he looks at me. I blush softly and turn my gaze away focusing on my science homework, what was the answer for moles again?_

_"By the way I have another surprise." He says_

_"mmm." I say reading through the question again_

_"Open your hand and close your eyes."_

_I look at him skeptically, "The last time I did that, you put a bug in my hand."_

_"Yeah, it was fun. But anyways just do it I promise I won't bugs in your hand this time."_

_I look at him then tentatively open my hands toward him and close my eyes._

_"Good." I hear him say before I felt something cold and hard press again my palm as my fingers coiled around it._

_"What-?" I begin as I open my eyes and unfold my hand, in my palm sits a single metal key. I look back up at my boyfriend real quick asking for answers. Could this be what I think it is?_

_Marshall grins and says, "The key to my apartment…you can move in with me, if you want that is." He shrugs_

_"Yes I want." I say fast and I realize this is the escape I have been waiting for since a long time ago. "But if I want to leave it has to be today, my uncle left this morning with Peppermint and they wont be back until late tonight."_

_"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go now." Marshall stands up holding out his hands_

_Now? And skip chemistry and English class? I look at Marshall and his outstretched hand, should I? Yeah why shouldn't i? I accept his hand and he pulls me up to my feet. I giggle as we race down the stairs and out to the school's parking lot. We shuffle into his car and I throw my bag pack in the back seat. Marshall speeds down the streets blearing his rock and roll music loudly. When we reach my house he slows down and turns off his music and we hurriedly get of the car and run into my house and up the stairs to my room._

_"We're in a hurry, Marsh. So just grab anything and shove it in this suitcase." I say to my boyfriend handing him one of my pick suitcases._

_"Anything?" he asks_

_"Yeah, anything. It doesn't matter I don't have anything important here." _

_"Ok." He shrugs_

_I go into my walk-in closet and push some clothes aside until I reveal a medium sized box. A few nights ago my uncle trespassed into my room and I hid under my bed, he wrecked havoc in my room threw things away, tore papers and broke a lot of my valuable trophies. After that I was afraid something like that might happen again, so I put everything that is dear to me in a box and hid it away in my closet._

_Within thirty minutes we manage to pack everything necessary and then we are out of the house and in the car in a flash. Marshall starts the car and drives away and I break laughing._

_"I'm FREE!" I yell _

_I escaped the hellhole. Uncle Lemon grab won't bother me anymore. I won't have to hear his negative criticism. I won't have to deal with him anymore. I grin widely and look at Marshall who grins back. I'll be living with Marshall. I'll be living with my boyfriend. The thoughts and images make blush loudly and I giggle._

_Half an hour later we reach the apartment complex and Marshall helps me carry my stuff up to his new home. The apartment is fairly empty except for few boxes sitting in the hallway. _

_"It's small, buts it –_

_"It's lovely Marshall." I say then go deeper into the apartment and explore it, it had a very beautiful kitchen and I could easily imagine myself baking blueberry muffins here early in the morning. Marshall takes my hand and shows me more around._

_"There are two rooms." He starts nervously, "You can have this room if you want or we can share one…you don't have to if you don't want to." _

_I squeeze Marshall's hands then smile and reply, "I think I want to share a room with you."_

_Marshall smiles widely, his ears turn red and he covers his face with his hands then he pulls me into a hug and kisses below my ear, "I think I'd love to share a room with you too."_

_We're about to share a kiss when the doorbell suddenly rings._

_"The furniture is here." Marshall says and runs to open the door._

_We spend the next three to four hours moving stuff around, arguing on the placements of the couches and the TV, and cleaning up. By the end of it the sun was setting down and we're worn out and sweaty._

_"I'll take a shower first." Says Marshall before he leaves me lying on the couch and goes to the washroom. When I hear the sound of the door click shut I get off the couch and walk around the house admiring it. This is where I'll be living from now on, feeling giddy I silently giggle and run to our bedroom; the bedroom that I'll share with Marshall. I sit on the bed and imagine waking up every morning beside my boyfriend; we'd spend every day cuddling, flirting and no one will bother us. Maybe we'll even do it. The thought of Marshall fully naked making love with me did not only make me blush but it also makes my jeans feel tight. _

_I hug my legs and rest my chin on my knees, Marshall and I having sex. I close my eyes and let my imagination run wild, my heart rate quickens and my breath hitches. I hug my legs tighter as my crotch starts to harden. I want it. I want to have sex with Marshall. If I tell him that…will he reject me? What if he doesn't like it? When I notice my train of thought heading towards the negative direction I shake my head and stop my thoughts. Think positive, I tell myself, think positive. _

_Suddenly I hear the washroom door open and then Marshall's footsteps slowly get louder as he approaches the room. He's naked with only a towel around his waist. I hold my breath as I admire his built, his abs, his Pecs, and the tattoo of my name across his chest. Marshall looks for a shirt in his dresser when I suddenly open my mouth and words tumble out, "Let's have sex."_

_Marshall drops his shirt and looks at me shocked, "Wh-what?" he asks_

_"I said I want to have sex with you, Marshall." I repeat_

_"Gumball." he says before he sits down beside me and runs his hand through my pink curls, "You're only 16, I can still wait for you. You don't have rush yourself."_

_"You don't want sleep with me?" I ask my eyes suddenly burn and throat dries_

_"NO! Fuck no, that's not what I meant!" Marshalls says looking horrified, he holds my face with both his hands, "I want to have sex with you, very badly. But I don't want you to feel pressured into it…."_

_"But I want to. I'm not pressured into it or anything. I feel like this is the best time and place Marshall."_

_"Yes, this is the best time and place." He whispers_

_I notice him pondering on the thought, not wanting him to second think himself and refuse me I lean and catch his lips with mine. He hesitates for a fraction of a second before he kisses me back. I loop my arms around his neck and pull him down with me as I fall back on the bed. Marshall groans and straddles me as he deepens the kiss _

_"If you change your mind half way don't be afraid to kick me away, okay?"_

_"Just get on with it Marshall." _

_"Hasty are we?" he smirks as he pulls my shirt off then goes back to kissing me while groping my chest._

_I slip my hands down and pull off his towel and throw it aside then I sit up pulling away from Marshall and go to pull my jeans off. But for some reason I become a nerve wreck, my hands shake slightly and I'm unable to unbutton my pants. Marshall's big hands cover mine and he kisses my lips as his hands take over in shedding my jeans and my underwear. _

_"I won't be able to stop from now on, okay?" says Marshall his voice thick with lust. I nod before Marshall dips down to kiss me while his hands grope my member._

_The sun is long gone and is replaced with a bright full moon and a dark sky that was glittered with tiny stars. Those were the witnesses to our love making as the whole city is buzzing with their activity unaware that I finally lost my virginity to my boyfriend, Marshall Lee. ]_

**A/N: You dont need two sex scenes in one chapter!**

**Anyways, if you were thinking we almost hitting the end you're SO wrong! We're far from the end! In fact we are just beginning the drama! This is what i like to call the calm before the storm.**


End file.
